


Ты мне вообще не нравишься

by HiroshiSensei



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Banter, Crack, Crossdressing, Demons, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Gardener Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, M/M, Magical Realism, Moral Dilemmas, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Not Canon Compliant, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Servants, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei
Summary: Аштарот все ещё прятала глаза, но вот Азирафаэль так не мог. Он ощущал, как горят щеки, и лёгкое возбуждение трогает его тело и душу. Няня была хороша. Казалось, она всё-таки поднялась на землю из Ада, но Азирафаэль был уверен в своей способности создавать защиту, поэтому молча удивлялся. Про себя, глубоко внутри, он кричал.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daanko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daanko/gifts).



> бета - daanko  
> спасибо за идею, с которой все началось 
> 
> выкладывала здесь, можете тыкнуть лукас - https://ficbook.net/readfic/8536050

**_Сейчас я должен взобраться на эту гору,  
Словно вся тяжесть мира на моих плечах_ **

**_Foreigner — I Want to Know What Love Is_ **

Азирафаэль имел привычку приезжать на встречи чуть раньше, чем было обговорено. Возможно, на него нехило повлияла Британия и всеобъемлющая воспитанность ее жителей. Он прожил среди людей не одно тысячелетие, изучил детей Божьих и знал, что никто не любит, когда на встречи опаздывают. Вот ангел и решил приехать раньше и, быть может, прибыл слишком рано, но его не прогнали, а вместо этого вежливо пропустили в холл.

— Франциск, — представился он.

Мистер Янг был чрезвычайно занятым мужчиной, поэтому собеседование проводила его жена. Это была милая женщина с аккуратным каре, которая улыбалась так натянуто, словно вся тяжесть мира давила на ее хрупкие плечи, а тут еще какой-то садовник прискакал. Азирафаэль лишь кивал, сладко улыбаясь в ответ кривыми зубами.

Ангел невольно вспомнил книгу, которую читал пару лет назад. Там молодая хозяйка богатого дома была чересчур активна в общении с новым садовником. Ясно, чем заканчивалось их взаимодействие, но Азирафаэль совершенно не подходил на роль того, за кем вдруг решится приударить богатая госпожа. Он был максимально правдоподобен в своем образе, нагло взял имя Папы. Франциск кривозубо улыбался, рассказывая о несуществующих заслугах. Он был вежлив и внимателен, а еще запросил очень скромное жалование.

— Мы приехали в Тадфилд совсем недавно, — рассказывала миссис Янг. — Но у нас совершенно нет времени заниматься садом.

— Понимаю, — протянул Азирафаэль.

В прошлый раз он был репетитором по литературе. Ему вообще нравились книги и все эти вымышленные истории. Читая, ангел проживал тысячи судеб, изучал жизнь, как будто своей ему было недостаточно. Сам Азирафаэль прожил сотни жизней, видел весь мир с его прелестями и горестями, но чего-то действительно не хватало. Начитавшись разного рода ерунды, он продолжил считать свое существование неполноценным. И здесь виднелось влияние человека.

— Мой муж обожает розы, — продолжила женщина.

Азирафаэль не особо разбирался в цветах, но и здесь ему помогли книги и немного чуда. Ангелы наверху не старались помочь своим подчиненным, потому приходилось выдумывать. Азирафаэль работал, согласно своим способностям, коих было достаточно. Но Янгам не нужен был репетитор для чересчур юного Адама, плюс у них была няня, а вот в садовнике они нуждались остро.

— Так когда я могу приступить к работе?

Ему выделили крохотную комнатку, в которой были одно окно, небольшая кровать и комод. Конечно, он имел выбор: садовник мог жить у себя, но Азирафаэль бы с ума сошел ездить сюда из Сохо, где имел квартиру уже с полвека. Он был вполне способен потерпеть пару лет, обитая здесь. К тому же, Янги держали солидных размеров библиотеку, просторный сад и даже конюшню.

Что уж говорить про их повара — у мужчины дар божий!

Соскучиться в таком огромном доме — нереально. Скорее, он потерялся бы в их гигантском саду. К счастью, работать «по профессии» ему не приходилось почти никогда, а вот дела ангельские Азирафаэль не забывал. За месяц он сдружился со всеми, начал оказывать влияние и на старших членов семьи, что было не обязательно, но иначе никогда не получалось. Главная его цель была в другом.

Адаму было пять. Малыш обладал нравом обычного ребенка его возраста, но вырос несколько умнее среднего. Любознательный младший Янг часто появлялся в саду, очень много болтал и впитывал информацию, как губка.

«Как же гладко все проходит!» — думал Азирафаэль.

Франциск беседовал с мальчиком на разные темы, воспитывая порядочного человека. Адам всегда здоровался, рано начал читать, никогда не позволял себе ругаться. Он обожал мать и отца, не был одним из тех избалованных детей богатеев. Адам не производил впечатление потерянного мальчика.

Жестокость и насилие — также не про Адама. Он даже передачи смотрел исключительно познавательные и добрые. Пока его сверстники расчленяли жуков и червей, Янг кормил птичек и много улыбался.

Азирафаэль был доволен проделанной работой. Во многом ему содействовала няня Адама, мисс Дэвис, которая и сама была чудесным человеком. Она осторожно выращивала в мальце настоящего джентльмена, прививала любовь к наукам и всему окружающему миру. Дэвис показала себя верующей христианкой, искренне считающей, что ко всему нужно относиться так, как ты хочешь, чтобы относились к тебе. Азирафаэль был с ней солидарен, поэтому тихо наблюдал за ее работой весь месяц, что он пробыл у Янгов, иногда помогал, чтобы юный хозяин не сошел с намеченного пути.

К несчастью, мисс Дэвис уволилась по неизвестной причине. Янги наняли новую няню. Азирафаэль приготовился к скоплению женщин разного возраста и темперамента, тихонько поглядывал на ворота. Как всегда, ангел вышел ждать раньше, чем требовалось.

На пороге появилась лишь одна дама. Она вела за собой совершенно уродливого пса. Высокая, огненно рыжая женщина совершенно не нравилась ангелу.

***

Легенда о том, что ангел и демон сидят на разных плечах человека, настолько опопсела, что настоящие демоны — да, те самые! — часто и сами отплевывались. Какова чушь! Демонам же заняться нечем, кроме как тратить ценные ресурсы на бессмысленные пустые посиделки на чьем-то тощем костлявом плече. Ангелам такие сказки были даже на руку. Люди верили.

Ангелы в принципе были зависимы от веры, они за счет нее существовали.

На деле все было куда проще. Надзор существовал, но плеваться влево каждый раз было не нужно, ведь масштабы были скромнее. Опять-таки многое зависело от веры, а еще — от определенных условий.

Адам Янг был не простой пятилеткой. Мальчик уже в столь юном возрасте выказывал небывалый потенциал лидера, юноши, имеющего высокий интеллект будущего ученого и бесчисленное множество других талантов. В общем, Адам был воплощением фразы «талантливый человек талантлив во всем». Небеса с удивлением взирали на ребенка, надеясь, что Ад не увидит в мальчике того же, что виделось им.

Азирафаэль предпочитал работать с юными умами: на детей проще воздействовать, пока их неокрепший разум и не сформированное мировоззрение позволяли внушать и, что уж скрывать, манипулировать. В нужных пропорциях и направлениях! Поэтому работать отправили именно его, и ангел сразу установил защиту от мерзопакостных демонов. В окружении Адама не появлялись грязные люди, посему работа шла гладко.

До определенного момента.

— Мисс Аштарот, — Франциск улыбался ей, как делал это всегда. Ослепительно.

Новая няня оскверняла этот светлый дом своим присутствием. Азирафаэлю казалось, что есть в ней что-то демоническое.

— Что? — грубо спросила его женщина.

— Не могли бы вы следить за своим Пиратом? Он без конца портит клумбы.

Аштарот улыбалась, скалясь. Дама прятала взор, никогда не снимая свои черные очки, но и без этого было понятно, когда она выказывала недоброжелательность.

— Так клумбы — это ваша работа. Разве нет? — мило пропела няня. — Вот вы и следите за ними.

Казалось, она ничего дурного не сказала, а как неприятно! Франциск подавился воздухом от удивления.

— Но пес-то ваш!

Аштарот развернулась на пятках, тихо насмехаясь. Какая ужасная женщина!

Собственно, все их разговоры велись примерно в том же ключе.

Мисс Дэвис была мила и добра. Аштарот напоминала своего же пса.

Гневаться грешно. Азирафаэль всегда считал, что не умеет злиться, будучи стопроцентным, почти стереотипным ангелом. Но Аштарот доводила его, смотрела из-за стекол дорогих очков, вечно в темном, неприступная и тяжелая. Ангел ощущал неправильную энергию. Аштарот принесла с собой зло.

Адам так полюбил Пирата. Янги были против собак в доме, но разрешили недавно пришедшей няне привести с собой животное. Мальчик долго просил пса, и порой забывался в своих играх. Он проносился мимо Франциска, даже не поздоровавшись.

— Мисс, — вежливо начал садовник.

Азирафаэль хотел напомнить ей, что работа няней обязывает следить за ребенком, воспитывать его, учить уму. Но Аштарот тихо цокнула, едва слышно застонала и отмахнулась от него, как от какой-то мухи.

По ее скромному мнению, Франциск и был словно муха: навязчивый, вечно что-то жужжащий. Азирафаэлю было плевать на мнение этой сумасшедшей, но он был важным и занимался конкретной работой, которой нагло мешали. Аштарот продолжала скалиться. Франциск от своего мнения не отступал. Это вредная женщина, не способная правильно повлиять на Адама.

Старший Янг был все еще слишком занят для разборок с персоналом. Миссис Янг лечила третий за два месяца депрессивный эпизод.

Адам своровал яблоко с соседской яблони. Аштарот довольно улыбалась.

***

Азирафаэль за завтраком всегда читал газеты. Он быстро усваивал все новости, запоминая и переваривая их. Следить за внешним миром было так же важно, как и за внутренним. С последним он порой лажал.

На кухне разлетались все последние сплетни. Янги, помимо огромного дома, имели соответствующий персонал: няня, садовник и повар — лишь малая его часть. Также у них был дворецкий, три горничные, собственный сантехник-электрик, персональный тренер по танцам для миссис Янг, чистильщик бассейна, пара человек в конюшне. Когда Адам вырастет, они ещё и учителя наймут — это как пить дать.

Азирафаэль знал всех поименно. Франциска любили, потому что он не делал никакого зла, не сплетничал и не лез ни в какие дела. К Аштарот относились с опаской. Дама выглядела как та, кто может легко убить и скормить останки своему милому псу, как та, у которой за очками алые демонические глаза. Никто бы не удивился, будь она ведьмой, сатанисткой — скорее всего так и было, поскольку Адам нередко напевал странные песенки.

Юный Янг лучился светом, иногда говоря очень жуткие вещи. «Мне так нянюшка сказала» — объяснял он.

В своем стремлении спасти светлую душу от злых лап, Азирафаэль старался разработать поэтапный план, в котором избавляется от нянюшки. Однако, он многого не учел. Аштарот крайне ровно сидела на месте, удивительно как вообще поступив на работу. Она была строгой няней немецкой школы, вечно идеально выглядевшей в своих костюмах. Она не показывала себя, как чуткая любящая дама. Такая скорее напугает одним взглядом, не потерпит неповиновения. Но с ней Адам позволял себе многое, и женщине это словно доставляло странное извращенное удовольствие.

Любой план Азирафаэля мог пойти к чертям. Неизвестно, чем Аштарот кормила Янгов, раз позволяла себе всякое.

— Говорят, Лукреция спала с мистером Янгом, — прошептала Бриджет. Девушка работала здесь уже года два, а еще любила много говорить.

— Потому ее уволили? — удивился Фрэнсис. Дворецкий же бесконечно любил слушать.

Азирафаэль и сам любил слушать. Читать газету за завтраком — крайне удобное занятие.

— Ты видел ее? Такие сиськи, — Бриджет чуть присвистнула.

— Да, но это довольно неожиданно… с ее стороны.

— Знаешь, как говорят? «В тихом омуте». Да и мистер Янг у нас хорош. И богат. И вообще…

— Ты осторожнее со словами, а то и сама вылетишь, — рассмеялся Фрэнсис.

Азирафаэль слухам не верил. Он знал мисс Дэвис, видел в ней лишь светлое. Мистер Янг, возможно, и был способен на такое, но не Дэвис. Лукреция была влюблена в одного молодого человека долгие годы, была верна своей любви, скоро должна была выйти замуж. Ангел по ней очень скучал, чего нельзя было сказать о ее замене.

Аштарот, пожалуй, легко могла запрыгнуть в койку к начальнику. И к начальнице. За строгим костюмом могло скрываться яркое белье, а тонкие темные чулки окружали нежные дерзкие кружева. Азирафаэль сглотнул, представляя все это. Аштарот, несмотря на свою сволочность, стоила того, чтобы рискнуть своей семейной жизнью. Азирафаэль признавал это — чего греха таить.

— По-моему, мисс Аштарот больше похожа на способную на такие грехи даму, — вкинул Франциск. Ох, рисковал же он.

Фрэнсис удивленно округлил глаза, но задумался.

— Ноги у нее шикарные, — прошептал дворецкий.

— Кому что, — хохотнула Бриджет.

Достаточно было посадить семечко, чтобы крепкое дерево выросло, роняя тень на большой дом. Даже если дом был непростым. За окнами дома, полного тайн и загадок, могло твориться что угодно.

Личность нянюшки была неизвестной, непонятной и довольно интересной. Невинности в ней — как в стриптизерше из дешевого бара. Ангел чувствовал порок и грех, чистое зло. Азирафаэлю хватило бы щелчка пальцев, чтобы избавиться от нее, но тогда он бы уподобился тем, кого презирал. Это в компетенции демонов — избавляться от мешающих, причем не столь важно, каким способом. Азирафаэль предпочитал работать хитростью.

Легкий шепот разнес его маленькую теорию. Прислуга любила перемалывать кости как хозяевам, так и друг другу.

Адам бегал по саду с Пиратом, кидая ему старый слюнявый мячик. Аштарот держала в руках алую розу, которую до этого сорвал юный Янг и галантно подарил ей, — в этом жесте прекрасного было столько же, сколько и чистейшего хулиганства.

— О, господин Франциск, не ожидала я от вас такого, — произнесла Аштарот самым сладким тоном, однако Азирафаэль слышал, как она шипит на определенных звуках. Ее глубокий голос в некоторые моменты словно переставал принадлежать ее телу. Ангел сглотнул.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы. — И он действительно не понимал.

Адам был достаточно самостоятельным мальчиком, чтобы няня позволила себе ненадолго отвести взор.

— Какой же вы грязный, — прошипела дама, — и я не про ваши колени в земле.

Солнце высоко стояло над домом Янгов. Адам весело кричал что-то Пирату, но нянюшка продолжила глядеть на садовника. Несмотря на тон, она даже улыбалась, пока Франциск пятился назад.

Страшная женщина — смертоносная.

Азирафаэль окинул ее взглядом, вспоминая, что он мог такого сделать. Он полил все растения, прошелся с секатором у новых клумб. Что он совершил, чтобы звать его «грязным»?

— Вы такой простой и добрый, — продолжила няня, — но за всей простотой и светлой сущностью скрывается настоящий отвратительный извращенец.

Аштарот нежно улыбнулась, отвела ногу в сторону, поднимая юбку вдоль разреза внизу, показывая сперва голую щиколотку, обтянутую тесными темными чулками, а после колено, над которым едва виднелась черная вязь, будто под кожей жила змея. Азирафаэль поднял взгляд, пытаясь не смотреть на действительно красивые ноги, но няня пошла дальше, показывая кружево чулок.

— Вы думаете, я дурно влияю на мальчика? — спросила она. Азирафаэль молчал. — Мне вот кажется, что вы что-то перепутали.

Аштарот погладила себя по бедру, продолжая смотреть и говорить низко и медленно. У ангела, кажется, замерло сердце.

— Я все еще вас не понимаю, — попытался Азирафаэль. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от скользящей юбки, аккуратной коленки и тонкой щиколотки. Ангел мог бы сжать ее одной рукой, свести пальцы, а после пройтись ладонью по гладким чулкам.

— Я никогда не смешиваю работу и личную жизнь, — Аштарот мгновенно спрятала ногу, отчего Азирафаэль крупно вздрогнул. — Что бы вы себе не напридумывали.

Аштарот все еще прятала глаза, но вот Азирафаэль так не мог. Он ощущал, как горят щеки, и легкое возбуждение затрагивает его тело и душу. Няня была хороша. Казалось, она все-таки поднялась на землю из Ада, но Азирафаэль был уверен в своей способности создавать защиту, поэтому молча удивлялся. Про себя, глубоко внутри, он кричал.

На него так легко подействовали колени какой-то полоумной, сумасшедшей женщины — каков абсурд!

Люди научились быть наглыми, соблазнительными и ужасными. Человечество легко обходилось без демонов, поддаваясь греху, создавая новые сладкие возможности, которые нельзя было назвать благими. Мысль об этом расстраивала. Такими темпами скоро ни один ангел не сможет помочь.

— Я слышала, что вам нравятся мои ноги, — Аштарот сделала шаг вперед. Франциску некуда было отодвинуться — позади ровные высокие кусты, и нянюшка становилась ближе.

Он понял, к чему был этот цирк — испорченный телефон донес до няни интересную информацию, хоть и несколько искаженную. Садовник ни слова не сказал про ее ноги, просто высказывая мысль, что мисс Дэвис куда меньше похожа на ту, кто станет спать с женатым мужчиной, на которого работает. В отличие от Аштарот. Азирафаэль, конечно, хотел, чтобы слух распространили в ином ключе, но не подумал, что его так нагло подставят.

— Вы не так поняли, — улыбнулся Франциск.

— О, конечно, — Аштарот встала еще плотнее, почти касаясь грудью его груди. Азирафаэль внезапно осознал, что дама необычайно высока.

— Про ноги сказала Бриджет… Или Фрэнсис. Я не уверен…

Аштарот горячо выдохнула ему в лицо. От нее пахло почему-то вином и резкими терпкими духами, от которых голова шла кругом. Азирафаэль старался держать лицо. Франциск обреченно проигрывал. Няня не делала ничего — лишь дышала на него и стояла максимально близко. У ангела вспотели ладони.

— От тебя воняет возбуждением, — прошептала дама на ухо, хохотнула ему в лицо и отстранилась. И ведь не соврала — реально воняло. От нее от самой пахло тягучей похотью. Действительно, ни разу не невинно.

У ангелов не было инструкций, как действовать в таких условиях. Азирафаэлю хотелось сбежать, но именно так поступать было нельзя. Он легко мог уволиться и придумать что-нибудь. Проще было провести полвека с бумагами, чем терпеть этот ужас. Но Азирафаэль решил остаться, глядя на спину удаляющейся дамы.

Его миссия перестала казаться такой скучной.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ты могла бы быть моей,  
Но ты ведешь себя до беспредела нахально._ **

**_Guns N' Roses — You Could Be Mine_ **

Клумба с крокусами была беспощадно испорчена. Там, где еще вчера ярко пестрели цветы, сейчас была огромная дыра, а вместо пышной зелени остались следы на земле. По размеру следов можно было легко понять, кто виновник сего действия. И ведь прямо по центру сорвал. Еще и с корнем. Было бы не так страшно, сорви мелкий цветы откуда-нибудь с краю, но все произошло совсем не так.

Пока никто не видел, Азирафаэль сложил ладони и щелкнул двумя пальцами, возвращая клумбе былой вид. Он не мог вернуть пропавшие цветы, поэтому сузил клумбу, а с пострадавшего бока решил посадить что-нибудь новое.

Подобные действия со стороны Адама все еще можно было трактовать неоднозначно. С одной стороны, было здорово, что мальчик дарил женщинам цветы, а с другой, он же портил чужую работу, не думая, что на это потратили силы и время. Нет, Франциск не особо напрягался с этими крокусами, потому что был Азирафаэлем, но, будь садовник простым человеком, Адам своими проделками бы несомненно портил его тяжелый труд.

Ну и, конечно же, Азирафаэля задевало то, кому именно Адам таскал цветы. Как будто эта порочная дама заслужила внимания, — что уж говорить о подарках. И Адам понимал, что за хулиганство ему может прилететь, но все-таки продолжал драть цветы.

Азирафаэль знал, что за замечание его пошлют далеко и надолго. Аштарот считала, что работает правильно, а после того злополучного инцидента ангел даже как-то боялся с ней разговаривать. Он словно знал, что стоит ему лишь раскрыть рот, и женщина за долю секунды окажется близко, окинет его тяжелым горячим взглядом. Она будет соблазнять своим нечеловеческим великолепием, от которого пьянеешь так быстро, что никакие попытки сбежать не помогут. Азирафаэль физически ощущал, как ее невозможные флюиды (или что там?) давят на него, заставляют задыхаться и терять разум. Что-что, а на свою способность мыслить трезво Азирафаэль никогда не жаловался. Он был зрячим, всегда шел вперед, несмотря на любые преграды. Но Аштарот. Сталкиваться с ней хотелось в самую последнюю очередь.

Однако ангел не мог проигнорировать этот беспредел. Тогда он бы проиграл ей, показал свою слабость и сдался. Азирафаэль не был тем, кто так просто отступает. Действовать по-черному он не умел, а вот довести нянюшку добром — легко.

Любые идеи и размышления, в которых Азирафаэль изводил нечисть добром и благими поступками, непременно сводились к одному. Нянюшка, порочно улыбаясь, сидела на его коленях и трогала там, где благочестивые дамы не трогают. Он каждый раз вспоминал ее запах и жар, голую коленку и змейку. Кружева.

Две минуты наедине с этой змеей довели до состояния, когда ни о чем больше не хочется думать.

Ангелы действительно были бесполыми, но таковыми являлись лишь их эфирные тела. Человеческая оболочка имела конкретный пол, и никого не спрашивали, чего бы им самим хотелось. Азирафаэлю было вполне комфортно в своем теле. Он даже полюбил эту тушку, но вместе с ней ему достались и физиологические качества, которые иногда были так не к месту. Неудивительно, что тело реагировало на раздражитель.

Рыжая вертихвостка явно старалась специально, выживала его. Как будто это так просто.

На деле, ангел попросту не признавался себе, что проигрывал по всем фронтам. Он не был намерен отдавать Адама, как и не собирался порочить свою честь. Ангел был светлым, а эта злобная змея решила испортить всех и вся. Азирафаэль планировал действовать жестко.

И вновь сдал позиции, обреченно поносив себя всеми возможными цензурными словами, которые хоть как-то подходили.

Адам давно был уложен спать, и, к несчастью, Азирафаэль стал свидетелем процесса. Он прошел мимо спальни мальчика именно в тот момент, когда Аштарот нежно пела ему совершенно не детские песни.

Она пела страшную колыбельную про совершенно адского поросенка, но она пела.

Аштарот пела про ужасные вещи так нежно и сладко, что Азирафаэль прижался ухом к двери. Хриплый голос тонко тянул ноты, и внутри него что-то больно екнуло, провалилось, но не исчезло, разрастаясь огромным комом. Ком тяжело давил на все органы, и ангел почувствовал, как благодать душит его же самого. Ему было противно от содержания песни, но вот сам факт того, как заботливо нянюшка занималась с Адамом, сколько всего вкладывала, внимательно следя за ним, позволяла играть с собакой, строго не ругала. Адам обожал няню за то, что, в отличие от родителей, он словно был нужен ей.

Аштарот всегда была рядом, пела на ночь, сидела с ним до последнего, пока он не засыпал, а после тихонько уходила, боясь разбудить.

— Сладких снов, — мягко произнесла она напоследок. Азирафаэль поспешил ретироваться.

Образ нянюшки сильно пошатнулся. Теперь ангел смотрел на нее как на ту, которая хотела, любила, старалась, но сошла с праведного пути. Возможно, ее темная душенька была способна исцелиться. Ей просто нужен был стимул и легкий толчок в правильном направлении.

Азирафаэль поменял свой план в тот же момент.

Аштарот сидела на кухне. Фрэнсис давно ушел по своим делам, а Уильям, тот самый волшебный повар, отошел за покупками. На кухне было тихо, и бокал красного вина так шел сидящей за чтением даме. Азирафаэль вдруг подумал, что ей бы многое пошло. Она вся была такая элегантная, дьявольски интересная.

— Франциск, вы что-то хотели или решили просто со стороны попялиться?

Она улыбнулась, привычно пряча глаза. Никто не задавался этим вопросом, и Азирафаэль понял это лишь сейчас, когда подсел рядом.

— Можно один нескромный вопрос? — начал он. На кухне горела одна лампа из десяти, и приглушенный свет придавал еще больше загадочности в этот образ непростой дамы.

— Валяй.

— Зачем вам очки?

— Чтобы лучше видеть тебя. Еще вопросы?

Азирафаэль опешил. Казалось, Аштарот стала недовольной, но через долю секунды вновь натянуто оскалилась.

— Мне кажется, у вас должны быть чудесные глаза, — продолжал ангел.

— Нескромный вопрос перерос в допрос, — отрезала нянюшка. — К чему вы клоните?

Она отрывалась от книги пару раз, все время возвращая взор обратно, но теперь закрыла книгу и посмотрела в упор. Азирафаэль мелко вздрогнул.

— Я вдруг понял, что совершенно вас не знаю, — ответил Франциск.

Раздался тихий стук, и в то же мгновение Азирафаэль ощутил, как по его ноге что-то скользит. Он сглотнул, когда что-то поползло выше, чуть задирая штанину, аккуратно поглаживая. Аштарот улыбалась, лаская его своей немаленькой, но юркой ступней.

— А что конкретно вас интересует? — низко произнесла Аштарот, поднимая ногу выше, пробегаясь пальчиками по колену и кладя ногу на бедро. Азирафаэль разучился говорить. — Так что?

— Откуда вы? — Голос Азирафаэля стал слишком высоким, но он, честно, старался. Аштарот облизнулась, и показалось, что у нее раздвоенный кончик языка. Точно змея.

— С юга, — ответила она, выдержав приличную паузу.

Ловкая ступня так хорошо лежала на его бедре, медленно поглаживая, а лицо нянюшки не выражало ничего такого, будто они просто мило беседовали. Азирафаэль поймал себя на мысли, что не против того, чтобы пальчики, перебирая ткань его штанов, в итоге оказались чуть дальше, чем позволила бы им его совесть.

Он невольно подался вперед, чтобы ножка точно задела то, что нужно, но Аштарот лишь негромко рассмеялась.

— Зачем? — тихо спросил Азирафаэль. Это вырвалось как-то само, и нянечка насмешливо улыбнулась.

— Это забавно.

Азирафаэль забыл, как именно выглядит Франциск. Возможно, Аштарот нравилось издеваться над неприглядными мужчинами, смешивать их с грязью. Она торжественно восседала, гордо выпрямив спину. Ангел чувствовал себя мусором, но быстро вспомнил, кто он, вернул себе уверенность и, насколько это было возможно, лицо. Нянюшка допила свое вино, продолжая взирать на садовника с легким прищуром.

— Мне кажется, у вас какие-то проблемы, — решил Азирафаэль.

— Проблемы тут далеко не у меня, — возразила Аштарот и кивнула на стол. Азирафаэль с опозданием понял, о чем она. Тело реагировало ясным образом.

Он хотел помочь потерянной женщине, наставить на путь истинный. Но у нее были иные планы: Аштарот, наоборот, нагло совращала его, издевалась и трепала нервы. Азирафаэлю стало обидно. Ангел и сам потерялся. Его отправили сюда с важным заданием, а он черте чем занимался.

— Думайте, как угодно. — Азирафаэль кивнул и тихо поднялся, решив в эти игры не играть.

— Ох, куда же ты, ангел? — наигранно удивилась Аштарот. Азирафаэль замер.

— Что?

Неужели его раскрыли?

— Ты напоминаешь мне стереотипного тупого ангела, — выплюнула нянюшка. — Высокомерного, такого «правильного», — она показала кавычки, качая головой.

— А что в этом плохого? Может, мне стоило кидаться на первого встречного, показывать ему все свои прелести? Мне стоило вести себя, как последний человек?

— Я только ногу оголила, а ты уже… А, черт с тобой! Надоел.

Аштарот поднялась, взяла свою безымянную книгу и, выпрямившись, ушла. Просто ушла и как будто бы обиделась. Азирафаэль запутался. Возможно, он задел что-то, о чем не стоило говорить? Ему казалось, он достаточно знает людей, чтобы вести беседы аккуратно, но с Аштарот все катилось коту под хвост. Она вела себя не так, как он привык. Азирафаэль чуял, что с ней что-то не так, но его собственное возбуждение могло исказить понимание реальности.

Так легко завести его парой движений и слов? Возбудить одним касанием? В ней что-то было, и Азирафаэлю это сильно не нравилось. Или нравилось настолько, что он вообще перестал что-либо понимать.

***

— Нянюшка сказала, что не хочет тебя видеть, поэтому мы не выходим в сад, когда ты здесь. — Адам вещал заговорческим тоном, почти шепча. — Что ты сделал?

— Да… ничего…

Азирафаэль признавал, что был несколько резким тогда. По сути, он открыто и даже громко обвинил Аштарот в распущенности. Вообще, она действительно была чуть откровеннее, чем было положено. По меркам Азирафаэля, она сделала очень много для того, чтобы считать ее легкомысленной блудницей. Однако, да, он и сам перестарался в осуждениях, выплюнул на нее столько грязи. Она имела полное право обижаться, к тому же, никто не должен осуждать кого-либо за способ выражать…

А что, собственно, Аштарот вообще хотела выразить теми увлекательными жестами?

— Ты говорил, что со всеми нужно обращаться с любовью, — вспомнил Адам. — А сам обидел нянюшку.

Где-то на периферии сознания Азирафаэль заподозрил наглую манипуляцию, но потом понял, что вновь ведет себя как нехороший человек, делая поспешные выводы. Как-то он запутался.

Адам ждал ответа, но что Азирафаэль мог ему сказать? Что хотел вразумить нянюшку, но повел себя как импульсивный идиот? Что переборщил, и вместо чистого ангельского наставления вышла ненужная желчь, которая лишь все усугубила?

— Я поговорю с ней, — решился в итоге Азирафаэль.

— Подари ей розы, — прошептал мальчик. — Она их обожает.

Азирафаэль действительно нашел, где можно аккуратно срезать розы. Он поймал нянюшку, как и тогда, на кухне. Аштарот вышивала, высоко задрав голову, показывала полное игнорирование ситуации. Стало неудобно, но извиниться нужно было: так ангел мог смягчить недомолвки между ними, улучшить отношения, а там уже незаметно подталкивать женщину, мягко вести по протоптанной дорожке. Азирафаэль бы с радостью спас ее заблудшую душу.

В голове мгновенно всплыли слова Аштарот. «Высокомерный тупой ангел». Неужели все было настолько плохо?

Прочистив горло, Азирафаэль сделал шаг вперед. Розы кололи пальцы, а нянюшка все еще как будто находилась не здесь, даже вздрогнула от приближающихся шагов, будто хотела убежать.

— Я хотел бы… — начал Азирафаэль. Аштарот, вопреки своим стараниям, резко обернулась.

— О, ничего мне от тебя не надо!

Она выглядела злой, но сквозь холод была видна бесконечная обида. Азирафаэлю стало не по себе. Он решительно шагнул ближе, встал у стола напротив няни, тщательно подбирая слова.

— Я правда поступил нехорошо, — зачастил он, говоря тихо и быстро. Вообще, он еще никогда не извинялся! — Мне стоило быть мягче, но вы вели себя…

— Как шлюха? — спокойно спросила Аштарот.

— Ну зачем вы так сразу?

— А как?

Аштарот вышивала какие-то цветные круги, и Азирафаэль совершенно не понимал, что это и зачем. Но, спустя мгновение, ангел вспомнил, что Адам обожал космос и все, что было с ним связано. Нянюшка заботливо вышивала ряд планет на его футболке. В груди опять остро кольнуло.

— Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема? — внезапно спросила Аштарот. — Ты оцениваешь всех с совершенно тупорылой точки зрения святоши, хотя сам точно такой же как и мы.

Аштарот тяжело посмотрела на него. Азирафаэль остро захотел увидеть，что отражают ее глаза, но мог лишь наблюдать за собственным отражением.

— А ты вечно прячешься, — совсем тихо произнес ангел.

Аштарот и не спорила. Она продолжила тихо вышивать, один раз шикнула и едва слышно выругалась, уколов палец.

— Я же не виновата, что ты настолько слеп.

Нянюшка дразнила. Она водила перышком по самым чувствительным точкам, но лишь кончиком, щекотала, не предоставляя ничего серьезного, и делала она это с таким видом, будто изначально просто проходила мимо.

Азирафаэль видел лишь то, как им умело манипулируют, но обрезать ниточки не мог. Он был почти готов признаться, что велся на все эти провокации, причем так легко. Ангел сел на стул. То, как спокойна Аштарот, поражало. Только что она выбросила в воздух фразу, заставившую его задуматься, а сама будто бы настойчиво игнорировала все происходящее.

— О чем это ты?

Аштарот пожала плечами.

— Тебе разжевывать все надо? — нянюшка мотнула головой. — Ты сперва определись, что тут вообще делаешь.

А что он тут делал? И что имелось ввиду: конкретно сейчас или вообще? Вообще он должен был сейчас спать или читать, днем — поймать в цветнике Адама и рассказать ему про птиц, которые прилетели на летний сезон. Он должен был выполнять свою работу и не высовываться, вообще плевать на то, что о нем думает одна конкретная персона. Но вместо этого Азирафаэль сидел здесь и пытался ей что-то доказать.

Только вот Аштарот не знала про его задание. Нянюшка не могла так прямо и жирно намекать на то, что Азирафаэль фактически халтурит, совсем забыв про изначальный смысл пребывания здесь. Пожалуй, она имела в виду что-то иное. Но что?

Азирафаэль присмотрелся. Аштарот любила уединение, любила прятаться, но каждый вечер сидела на кухне, занимаясь своими делами. Именно в этот момент все покидали кухню, и небольшой столик, где обычно обедала прислуга, занимала нянюшка, которая вышивала или читала в тишине. Повар обязательно куда-то уходил, дворецкий находил важные дела. Лишь садовник стабильно появлялся со своими пустыми нравоучениями.

Что он здесь забыл? Уже несколько сотен лет Азирафаэль занимался тем, что незаметно воспитывал благословленных деток, никогда не лез в посторонние дела, оказывая влияние как будто бы извне. Стоя в тени, меняя мышление ребенка, ангел трогал души и родителей. Будь он учителем, соседом или садовником.

Аштарот не смотрела на него до тех пор, пока не закончила Уран. Быстрые тонкие пальцы аккуратно сжали иглу, а острые зубки прикусили нить, разрывая ее на две части. Она отпила из чашки давно остывший чай и наконец-то взглянула на садовника.

— Не только слепой, но и тугодум, — хохотнула нянюшка и поднялась с места, аккуратно поправляя юбку.

— У тебя правда очень красивые ноги, — признался Азирафаэль. Аштарот дернулась, вдруг посмотрела на него, и, даже несмотря на очки на ее лице, стало жарковато. В этот раз на кухне было светло, и показалось, что смугловатые острые скулы заалели.

— Я, конечно, не об этом говорила, но да ладно. — Няня ополоснула чашку, отвернувшись. Азирафаэль поднялся следом, встал позади нее и коснулся плеча, тяжело опустив на него ладонь.

— Правда, прости.

Азирафаэль еще раз извинился, мимолетно погладил плечо нянюшки и собрался было уйти, как его ловко поймали. Аштарот быстро обернулась и вцепилась в него взглядом, взяла за руку, сжимая запястье тонкими пальцами. Ангел почувствовал свой собственный пульс и чарующий аромат, окутывающий его, пьянящий. Кажется, он хотел что-то сделать, но не мог, молча хлопая глазами.

— Еще и нерешительный, — низко произнесла нянюшка.

Стало одновременно страшно и интересно. Тяжесть внизу живота вернулась, как пару дней назад, а легкая дрожь заставила тихо застонать, на что Аштарот хрипло рассмеялась. Она коснулась его щеки, нежно погладила. Азирафаэль потянулся к прикосновению, потираясь щекой о ладонь. Обычно Аштарот носила перчатки, но сейчас ее горячие пальцы так здорово ласкали, чуть задевая шею и чувствительное место рядом с ушами.

Казалось, что-то щелкнуло у головы, а после толкнуло в спину. Азирафаэль обнял тонкую талию руками, прижимая гибкое тело к себе. Нянюшка вновь коротко рассмеялась и сама потянулась, мягко целуя его. Ее не устраивал целомудренный поцелуй, на который Азирафаэль изначально был настроен, и ангел был этому даже рад. Да, порой он был довольно нерешителен, и сейчас радовало, что смелая нянюшка могла взять все на себя.

Сжимать в объятиях чужое тело оказалось невероятно приятно. Азирафаэль потерял разум, отвечая на глубокие поцелуи, не желая оторваться от сладких губ. Язык нянюшки вдруг юрко скользил по его собственному, и в какой-то момент ее языка стало вдвое больше. Это ощущение подбросило ангела на месте и вернуло обратно, болезненно отзываясь во всем теле. Он не заметил, как стал напирать, а руки сами заскользили по спине и бокам, однако не опускались ниже дозволенного.

Было ли вообще сейчас что-то, что совершить нельзя? Границы постепенно размывались, и неожиданного изголодавшаяся по ласке душа Азирафаэля потерялась в тягучем тумане, где были лишь губы, руки и горячее дыхание.

Нянюшка же совершенно ничего не стеснялась и пару раз сжала его задницу, но именно она разорвала их затянувшийся поцелуй. Алая помада размазалась, а очки немного съехали. Удивительно, что они вообще как-то держались. В первую очередь Аштарот поправила их, а после — волосы, которые садовник успел растрепать. Некогда аккуратная прическа сейчас явно выдавала то, чем они тут бесстыдно занимались.

— Быстро учишься.

Аштарот криво усмехнулась, откинулась назад, чтобы вернуть себе опору, потому что руки Франциска пропали. Она долго смотрела по понятным причинам нечитаемым взглядом. Азирафаэль осознал, что отвратительным образом возбудился, и няня чувствовала это, когда они обжимались. Стало, вроде, стыдно, но он быстро вспомнил, что людям свойственно возбуждаться в таких случаях. Правда, для ангела было тяжеловато, поскольку для него это непривычно и все-таки неприемлемо. Азирафаэль решил, что сейчас он недолго побудет садовником Франциском — все равно никто ничего не узнает.

Пока ангел принимал важные решения и свою порочность, Аштарот подлетела, быстро засунула язык ему в рот, исчезая так же, как и приблизилась. Азирафаэль не успел ухватить ее, хлопая глазами под чарующий смех.

— Недостаточно быстро, — добавила Аштарот, поправила юбку и, взяв вышивку со стола, направилась к выходу. Ничего больше не сказала. Азирафаэль смотрел ей вслед, вспоминая, как напористы были ее широкие ладони и точно змеиный язык.

***

Азирафаэль снимал старые листья. День выдался солнечный, теплый и сухой, легкий ветерок дразнил кожу, щекоча волосы на руках, и ворошил маленькие кучки листьев.

В саду он был не один, поэтому пришлось создать видимость работы. Ангел не спал всю ночь, пялясь в темноту потолка. Каждая клеточка тела трепетала, стоило ему вспомнить алые губы нянюшки. Их неоднозначные отношения перевернулись, став вполне себе конкретными. Утром они встретились в прихожей, и Аштарот долго смотрела на него, не скрывая хитрой ухмылки. Франциск лишь улыбнулся в ответ и поклонился, не зная, как теперь себя вести.

В книгах обычно говорили о произошедшем. Азирафаэль знал, что любой разговор приведет его в тупик, где он быстро капитулирует, и вообще неизвестно, чем все закончится. Возможно, где-то в глубине души ангел был не против проиграть, лишь бы его окрутили вновь, но он не мог позволить себе так легко сдаться.

Со всякими искушениями нужно было бороться. Видимо, поэтому он каким-то образом оказался именно в той части сада, где под размашистой яблоней отдыхали Адам и его нянюшка.

— Вы помирились? С Франциском? — спросил ее Адам.

Аштарот невнятно пожала плечами, не отвечая. Азирафаэль замер за ними, где высокие кусты прятали его.

— Я видел, как ты улыбалась ему утром. Вы же помирились?

Адам их видел — какой кошмар.

— Тебе не стоит переживать за дела взрослых, — мягко отвела Аштарот.

— Я не хочу, чтобы вы ссорились, — не успокаивался мальчик. — Франциск хороший! Прости его, пожалуйста.

Аштарот погладила его по голове, легонько улыбаясь. Азирафаэль замер. Адам переживал за них, а это добрый знак. Мальчик все-таки чаще проявлял себя как умеющий сострадать и отличать добро от зла. Он понимал, что обида — плохо, что злиться друг на друга — бессмысленно и не есть хорошо. Адам не хотел, чтобы люди ругались, хоть и не знал сути проблемы.

— Франциск всегда говорил, что ко всему нужно относиться с любовью, — тихо сказал Адам. — Ты говоришь, что любовь — это плохо, но я думаю, что ты так не думаешь?

— Правда что ли?

— Кто-то обидел тебя, — решил Адам. — Говорят, что тех, кто никого не любит, просто обидели. И если Франциск обидел тебя, прости его, потому что он правда хороший.

Нянюшка тяжко вздохнула. Почему-то Азирафаэль никогда не думал об этом, но сейчас многое стало понятнее. Почему ребенок умнее их? Это нечестно! Иногда дети чересчур умны, словно видят что-то, чего не хотят видеть взрослые. Телевизор и интернет куда проще воздействовали на них и учили большему, что ангелам обычно не нравилось, но сейчас именно они оказали нужное влияние, такое, к которому так стремился Азирафаэль.

— Меня никто не обижал, — ответила Аштарот. — Просто я не настолько глупа и наивна.

— Все равно. Не обижайся, пожалуйста.

— Я и не обижаюсь.

Азирафаэль тихо сел на траву, вспоминая, как именно они мирились. Он подумал, что им все-таки стоит поговорить, как бы ему не хотелось прервать их связь, какой бы она ни была. У него было полтора года для того, чтобы закончить работу — а то и меньше. Дружить с кем-то — одно, а вот заводить всякого рода романы — совсем другое. Ему казалось, что он привязывается к нянюшке, и он сам бы пережил это, но вот делать больно кому-то еще не хотелось, а бросить это все было тяжело, поэтому ангел решил смягчить отношения, но не строить мостов.

И не целоваться больше — это самое опасное.

***

Мистера Янга пригласили на званый ужин, и он взял с собой жену и сына. Адаму шел этот крошечный смокинг, и Азирафаэль с умилением смотрел на него, когда они собирались. Нянюшка что-то шепнула мальчику на прощание, а Адам на это хихикнул и часто закивал.

У всех неожиданно появилась пара часов свободного времени. Детей в доме не было, цветы давно были политы, и хватало скромного ужина, чтобы удовлетвориться и успокоиться.

Няня, как и всегда, заняла свое место на кухне, но теперь она была там не одна. Мэри, миловидная новенькая, сидела напротив и без умолку болтала, Аштарот молча кивала в ответ. Азирафаэль слышал звонкий смех девушки, помогая Фрэнсису в подсобке.

— Он невероятно уродлив, — заключила Мэри.

Она рассказывала про своего идиота-бывшего, а Аштарот делала вид, что ей все равно. Потому что ей было все равно. Обычно нянюшка не жалела чужие нервы, говорила все прямо. Однажды Уильям пересолил суп, что случалось крайне редко — единожды на памяти Азирафаэля. Аштарот, не стесняясь, высказала повару все, деловито вышла из-за стола и удалилась к себе. Но Мэри она почему-то не послала.

— А почему вы, кстати, не замужем? Такая интересная дама должна заниматься своими детьми, а не чужими. — Мэри тоже не стеснялась в выражениях.

— О, пиздец ей, — решил Фрэнсис и приготовился слушать.

Аштарот деликатно и очень изящно высказалась, послав горничную так, что та, кажется, даже не поняла этого. Мэри затихла на минуту, а потом продолжила трещать. Такая глупышка. Фрэнсис лишь качнул головой. На утренней летучке-обсуждении было принято, что девушка вряд ли продержится достаточно долго. Но в данный момент она нагло издевалась над ушами каждого, несла полную чушь. Азирафаэль не выдержал.

— Мисс Аштарот, можете помочь мне немного, — он вылез из-за угла, подхватил Аштарот под локоть и вывел, ведя к заднему ходу, а оттуда — в сад. Никто ничего понять не успел, как они сбежали, и нянюшка тихонько смеялась всю дорогу.

— С чем это таким вам нужно помочь? — поинтересовалась женщина. Азирафаэль вопросительно посмотрел на нее. — Или вы нагло обманули прекрасную юную леди? Вы же говорили, что ложь — это грех?

Ангел опешил. Он тут, значит, помогает, а над ним еще издеваются?

— Ложь во спасение — не столь страшно. Тем более…

— Тем более, что?

Тем более, что он не придумал, что. Ему было невыносимо смотреть на то, как Аштарот насилуют в мозг через уши. Даже он, пожалуй, не высидел рядом с такой болтушкой. Но помимо этого было еще что-то.

— В любом случае, спасибо.

Аштарот благодарно кивнула, но не ушла, дожидаясь чего-то. Азирафаэль не знал, что в таких случаях принято делать, а натянутая неловкость напрягала, росла, терзая душу. Небо окрасилось в розовый, сгущая настроение легкой романтикой, и ангел сдался, посылая все к чертям собачьим. До чего дошел!

Азирафаэль знал теорию и чувствовал, что вот-вот лопнет. Они спрятались за той же яблоней, сладко целуясь. В этот раз ангел окончательно отбросил свою набожность, стиснул женщину в объятиях, ненасытно прижав к стволу дерева. К нему никогда не приставали ни женщины, ни мужчины, и от этого возбуждение совсем сносило крышу. Он позволил своим рукам вольничать, заскользил влажными губами по горячей шее, шустро развязав бантик на темной блузе.

Грудь у няни неожиданно оказалась твердой, будто мужской, но Азирафаэль был осведомлен о различиях в конституции человеческого тела, поэтому не требовал огромные груди. Его клинило не на образ, не на какой-то определенный тип, а на конкретного человека. Аштарот сводила с ума своим хриплым голосом, тихим шипением у уха, и так хотелось стянуть с нее очки, чтобы окунуться в пучину глаз. Почему-то это казалось таким интимным, ведь женщина никогда никому не показывала глаза. Но сейчас ангел был слишком занят ее нежной шеей и тем, чтобы сминать напряженные крепкие бедра, гладить сквозь длинную юбку, мечтая о том, чтобы содрать с нее эти тонны одежды. Шелковистая кожа под пальцами наводила на смелые фантазии, насколько нежна она под тканью.

Азирафаэль оторвался от нее, глядя на алые скулы и смазанную помаду.

— Ты такая красивая, — выдохнул ангел, надавил на нижнюю губу большим пальцем. Аштарот прикусила кончик пальца.

— А ты ужасен!

Аштарот обняла его за шею, притягивая ближе. Азирафаэль счел это своеобразной игрой, поднял юбку, насколько можно, чтобы усадить нянюшку себе на пояс, прижав спиной к дереву. Он удобнее ухватил ее под задницу и поднял над землей, вынуждая свести щиколотки за спиной. Аштарот смотрела на него долгим взглядом, облизнулась и щелкнула пальцами за головой. Азирафаэль вдруг ощутил странную легкость в районе рта.

— Так лучше, да, — нянюшка мотнула головой, скидывая наконец свои очки.

Желтые глаза с нечеловеческими зрачками взирали с вожделением и самодовольством. Азирафаэль оцепенел.

— Не-ет…

— О да!

Аштарот крепче стиснула его бока и потерлась… чем-то.

В этот момент прояснились совершенно все ранее неясные моменты. Азирафаэля затошнило, но нянюшка начала лизать его щеку, а после скользнула змеиным языком в ухо. Ангел вздрогнул. Руки будто окаменели, продолжая держать подлого демона, но внутри разрослась целая буря эмоций.

Он целовал… это. Они могли переспать, если бы демон не решил, что лучше прервать свою игру именно сейчас. Очевидно, перспектива трахнуться с ангелом его тоже не радовала, а вот испуганное удивленное лицо — очень даже.

— Что же ты замер? — демон гладил его кудри, соблазнительно улыбался и попытался поцеловать в губы, за что в этот же миг приземлился на ноги.

Интрижка с демоном — Азирафаэль, кажется, решил отыграться за все скучные годы, что провел на подобных заданиях.


	3. Chapter 3

Единственным верным решением в данной ситуации было сообщить кому следует. Почему-то это ощущалось, как самое адекватное и правильное, что он мог сделать, но после, немного подумав, ангел понял, что смысла в этом не было никакого. Он просто представил, что могло произойти, сообщи он, допустим, Гавриилу. Ну, ангелы бы пожали плечами и вынудили его самого разбираться со всей проблемой — это в лучшем случае. Азирафаэль не припоминал, когда в принципе имел проблемы на заданиях, но также был уверен, что его с чистой совестью пошлют. Опять-таки, это при самом лучшем раскладе событий. Скорее всего, именно так бы и произошло, однако было одно большое и невероятно страшное «НО».

Азирафаэль столкнулся не просто с демоном. Азирафаэль столкнулся с падшим ангелом — из тех, что когда-то попытались совершить переворот, а в итоге известно, чем все закончилось. И он не просто встретил демона, а не заметил — и даже это не самое плохое.

То, что Азирафаэля по-настоящему пугало, была связь с демоном. Он накручивал себя и преувеличивал значимость проблемы, с каждой новой мыслью приходя к выводу, что все очень-очень хреново, потому что характер их связи довел бы Гавриила до инфаркта, а у ангелов такая функция изначально предусмотрена не была. Архангел сперва упал бы без сознания, а очнувшись, оторвал бы ему крылья, громко матерясь. Собственноручно.

Проанализировав события последних нескольких дней, Азирафаэль понял, что у них была самая настоящая интрижка. Они флиртовали, много раз целовались и однажды почти совокупились. К этому добавлялся тот факт, что демон был в мужском теле, как и ангел, но этот момент было решено опустить, потому что, в первую очередь, они не были людьми. Богу в принципе не особо было дело до ориентации и пола, насколько помнил Азирафаэль, но вряд ли господь обрадуется, узнав, чем ангел и демон занимались, пока их братья были слепо заняты своими делами.

Азирафаэль давно перестал быть безгрешным. Он насчитывал у себя столько порочных моментов, но вот это все — край. Впереди лишь испепеление в ничто или вечные муки в пустоте. Больше всего пугала пустота. Там, наверняка, холодно, темно и ужасно одиноко. Он слишком привык к людям, к их миру, вкусной еде; даже кабельное подключил. Правда, не пользовался.

Аштарот не представилась своим настоящим именем, а Азирафаэль не рискнул узнавать. Лезть в драку он тоже не решился и позорно сбежал, ненавидя и себя, и подлого демона. Во рту все еще был вкус его поцелуев, и влажные губы горели огнем. Демон ни слова не сказал, что было даже хорошо. Азирафаэль не хотел обсуждать это ни с кем, кроме своих тараканов.

Тараканы беспощадно жрали его мозг до рассвета и еще немного после. Азирафаэль давно изучил потолок своей комнатушки, когда терзался сомнениями из-за нянюшки, но этой ночью был особенно любопытен до него из-за того, что поддался. Демону после всего этого не будет ровным счетом ничего. Демону даже медаль выдадут за совращение ангела с последующим унижением. Ангел же ощущал себя ничтожным и бесконечно глупым.

Демону стало смешно. Азирафаэлю было тошно.

За размышлениями в кудрявую светлую голову пришла мысль, что демону, вероятно, было еще и противно. Он раскрыл себя невероятно быстро, хотя мог вдоволь наиграться. Как минимум, демон мог для начала раскрыть пол своего тела, и Азирафаэль бы потратил пару дней на очередные сомнения. После ангел мог и сдаться, потому что конкретно это его испугало меньше всего. Вероятно, конечно, что наличие члена казалось меньшим из зол лишь на общем их фоне, но Азирафаэль чувствовал так.

Думая, сдался бы он няне-мужчине, Азирафаэль опоздал на завтрак. Он помнил, каково это — когда чужое возбуждение горячо упирается в живот. От этого свое собственное словно увеличивалось в штанах, давило почти болезненно, а сейчас было так не к месту. Ангел прикрыл глаза, судорожно выдыхая. Нянюшка стала казаться еще более обжигающей.

За завтраком Аштарот широко улыбнулась ему. Азирафаэль скривился, на что няня тихонько рассмеялась.

— Чего не поделили? — спросил Уильям.

— Яблочко, — почти пропел демон.

— У нас этих яблок, — повар почесал затылок. — Во! Яблочный пирог приготовлю!

От упоминания пирога во рту скопилась слюна.

Господь, насколько он безнадежен?

А демон все поглядывал. Азирафаэлю физически стало не по себе: по ухмылке было видно, какого именно характера его тягучий взгляд, и ангел был готов сбежать прямо сейчас, забыв про еду, но он быстро вспомнил, что однажды уже бежал. Позориться вновь не хотелось, а вот показать гордость и полный (несуществующий) пофигизм — очень даже. Азирафаэль выпрямился и сделал вид, что у него все великолепно.

Уильям вышел в сад так не вовремя. Они остались вдвоем, что не сулило ничего хорошего. Сам факт нахождения рядом с ним отравлял воздух.

— Как спалось? — низко спросил демон, сейчас его бархатный голос больше напоминал мужской. Он перестал притворяться, и Азирафаэль словно мгновенно протрезвел.

— Прекрасно! — Азирафаэль вдобавок улыбнулся. Завтрак, к слову, тоже был хорош, и стоило находиться здесь хотя бы ради него.

— Врешь, — прошипела нянюшка, — я всю ночь слышал, как ты вошкаешься. Еще и бил что-то.

Азирафаэль как-то позабыл, что садовник с нянюшкой — соседи.

— Я подушку взбивал. Люблю, когда она мягкая.

Демон часто закивал. Не поверил. Ну и хрен с ним!

Хозяева неожиданно остались в гостях до обеда. С утра дом пустовал, ведь никто не носился по комнатам. Горничные молчаливо пробегались по дому, приводя все в порядок, Уильям неторопливо готовился к обеду, Фрэнсис дремал. Садовник и без того не часто старался работать, предпочитая наблюдать за чудесами природы, юным хозяином и одной особой. Теперь, пожалуй, следить за Адамом придется активнее, потому что отныне его нежная душа в опасности.

Если так посудить, душа мальчика и так была не в лучших руках. Его воспитывал демон, влиял всякими гнусными способами, однако Адам не особо и менялся. Он был абсолютно обычным, как любой мальчишка, совсем не избалованным, хотя здесь мог затаиться грешок. Он дарил цветы няне и просил ее помириться с садовником. Да в нем светлого было больше, чем во многих ангелах.

И чем, в таком случае, демон занимался все это время?

— Демон, — тихо позвал Азирафаэль.

— Кроули. Меня зовут Кроули, — наконец-то представился демон. Азирафаэль попытался вспомнить кого-то с таким именем, но тщетно. — А тебя как зовут?

— Азирафаэль! — гордо ответил ангел. Кроули прыснул. — О, больно нужно мне твое одобрение!

— Нет, просто я не думал, что твое имя настолько… Ох, — демон вновь захихикал, не имея возможности подобрать слова. — Так что ты хотел, Азирафаэль?

Кроули произнес его имя, растягивая звуки на конце. Звучало как-то эротично, либо же Азирафаэль окончательно поехал крышей. Он мотнул головой, не пуская красочные образы в свой разум. Образы были интересные, сладкие. Он был готов признаться, что голос Кроули ему нравился. Демон словно видел это: вновь плотоядно ухмыльнулся.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Азирафаэль, с трудом поборов реакцию души и тела.

— Чай пью, — наивно ответил демон. Азирафаэль не выдержал.

— О, серьезно?

Кроули отсалютовал ему чашечкой и сделал хороший глоток, но в итоге все-таки ответил.

— Вообще-то это профессиональная тайна, и я не обязан распространяться. И я особенно ничего не должен тому, кто не смог довести дело до конца вчера и бросил меня. Неприятно, знаешь ли, оставаться один на один с собственным возбуждением! Мог и постараться!

— Радуйся, что вообще цел остался!

— Налюбовался я на твои сверкающие пятки. Спасибо!

Внутри все неприятно стянуло. Демон продолжал забавляться, словно произошло что-то обычное. Вполне нормально, что демон и ангел предаются страсти под деревом, где их могут увидеть. Нормально же? Или так же было в порядке вещей, как демон терся об ангела, лизал губы, стискивая бока своими крепкими длинными ногами и такими прекрасными коленками? Да каждый день такое происходит!

— Не понимаю, зачем ты вообще это устроил. — Азирафаэль перестал контролировать слова и свой собственный рот.

— Что именно? Искусил или раскрылся?

— Да все сразу!

Кроули пожал плечами, подлил себе, и заодно Азирафаэлю, еще чаю. Ангел засмотрелся на его запястья, которые совершенно точно нельзя было назвать тонкими, но так хотелось. Они были худые — что уж сравнивать с запястьями Азирафаэля! — но такие аккуратные: косточки торчали, туго обтянутые карамельной кожей. Азирафаэль облизнулся против воли.

— Я не такой ублюдок, как ты думаешь, — сказал демон, — я выполнял свою работу, а заодно решил немного развлечься. Кто ж знал, что ты такой зануда?

Занудой его еще ни разу не называли. Даже стало немного обидно.

Кроули аккуратно пил чай, стараясь не смазать помаду. Азирафаэль как-то задумался, не лень ли нянюшке каждый раз краситься и поправлять макияж на протяжении всего дня. Помада быстро размазывалась, стоило им начать целоваться. В конце изрядно накрашенные губы покрывал тихий хаос, и было сразу ясно, чем их хозяйка занималась. Но Кроули шла помада, будто он был рожден с ней на губах. Размазанная помада и растрепанная прическа шли еще больше.

— Я не мог позволить совершить тебе такую глупость в неведении, — Кроули продолжил, постепенно возвращая свой голос. — Ты бы с ума сошел, узнай, с кем потрахался. Повесился бы, написал рапорт, восстановился и опять повесился. А папочка не любит таких мальчиков, так ведь? Ты ведь не хочешь обидеть папочку самоубийством, пусть оно и будет ритуальным очищением души.

Азирафаэль хотел было возразить, но действительно не знал, как бы поступил в таком случае. Скорее всего, произошло бы что-то ужасное, — тут он был в какой-то степени… благодарен? Кроули прервался очень вовремя, но лучше бы вовсе не лез.

— А что ты тут забыл, позволь спросить, — ангелу не хватало информации. Кроули обходил момент с тем, какого хрена он тут забыл. — И я расправлял защиту.

— Ох, защита! Я ее даже не заметил. В доме она почти не чувствуется.

Азирафаэль напрягся. Он прикрыл глаза, обшаривая вокруг эфирным телом. Все было на месте и по всем правилам.

— Не понимаю.

Кроули тихо цокнул, перекинул ногу с ноги, вновь привлекая внимание, но в этот раз Азирафаэль был занят.

— Ты же на мелкого ставил?

— Да.

— А кто тебе сказал, что я тут за ним?

Кроули поднял бровь, скривил алые губы. Где-то в подсобке послышался шум, а значит, разговор следовало прервать, но сейчас вопросов стало только больше, чем было до этого. Азирафаэль выяснил лишь имя демона и то, что Кроули любил уходить от темы, скакать, выруливая на абсолютное непотребство.

— Ты пришел за мной? — почему-то это казалось логичным, но демон рассмеялся.

— За тобой? Кому ты нужен?

Азирафаэлю это не нравилось. Ему было бы спокойнее, если бы демон пришел совращать его, и это при условии, что Кроули неплохо справлялся. Демон пришел не к Адаму и не к нему, а тогда оставалось не так много людей, но Аштарот должна была взаимодействовать с тем, кого нужно было соблазнить, а Азирафаэль не мог вспомнить, с кем нянюшка общалась достаточно долго.

Ангел прислушался к стуку в кладовке.

— Мимо, — сразу ответил Кроули.

Он никак не мог вспомнить! Аштарот удивительно часто общалась с Мэри, но та появилась позже нянюшки. С миссис Янг няня почти не контактировала, как и с мистером Янгом. Повар мимо, садовник — тоже. Чаще всего Аштарот была рядом с Адамом и Франциском. Вряд ли Ад послал демона, чтобы свести с дорожки собаку Пирата.

— Сдаюсь. — Азирафаэль поднял руки. Нет, правда.

— Просто наблюдай.

Азирафаэль настроился на соперничество. Он был готов рвать и метать, чтобы выбить Адама из грязных рук, но, кажется, ему не придется этим заниматься. Потому Аштарот и не трогала Адама слишком активно — это не ее работа, а из-за этого Адам и был милым мальком, ведь его не коснулся демон. Но вокруг все казалось нормальным, за исключением того, что ангел и демон столь долго проживали в одном доме.

А ангел и демон еще лобзались. Несколько раз. Почти переспали.

Какой кошмар!

Если бы Азирафаэль знал, с какой целью Кроули стал Аштарот, он смог бы как-то исправить все, что тот успел натворить. Проблема заключалась в том, что ему нечего было исправлять: Янги жили так же и до появления няни. Вроде как. Азирафаэль не знал, как они жили, потому что и сам появился недавно. Но ему казалось, что все в порядке, потому что Адам смеялся, а Уильям готовился к пирогу.

— Ты все еще слепой, — решил Кроули. — И ужасный.

Неожиданно длинная рука Кроули вытянулась, и тонкие пальцы коснулись щеки ангела, как и прежде, возвращая его лицо. Демон нежно улыбнулся, как будто был той самой Аштарот, от которой Франциск был без ума. Азирафаэль же держался, отгоняя от себя эти мысли внутри себя и откидывая руку в действительности.

Ангел вернул себе кривую улыбку за несколько секунд до того, как в дверях появился Уильям.

— Помирились? — спросил повар.

— Мы и не ругались, — проворковала нянюшка.

— С такой как вы, мисс Аштарот, грех ссориться! — Уильям хохотнул, ставя на стол огромный мешок с яблоками.

«С такой вообще нельзя связываться!»


	4. Chapter 4

Азирафаэль всегда был предельно внимателен. В его ангельскую сущность входил навык ожидания, вслед за ним появилась и наблюдательность, с которой он, кажется, неожиданно повздорил. Ангел смотрел, но ни черта не видел вокруг, это огорчало и немного пугало. Сперва он не заметил демона под носом, а после этот же самый демон, некогда соблазнивший и нагло обманувший, приказал ждать. Демон ему что-то там приказал! Где-то что-то сломалось, либо же Азирафаэль крупно согрешил, раз Вселенная решила над ним так мерзко надругаться.

О, ангел почти слышал тихий смех у уха — с ума сходил, или…

— Кро… Мисс Аштарот!

Кроули умел появляться совсем бесшумно. Азирафаэль не в первый раз так дергался, ощущая затылком чужое горячее дыхание. Демон любил игры, но Азирафаэль попросту не знал правил.

— Пора бы привыкнуть, — лениво протянул Кроули. Рядом сновала прислуга, и демон изображал няню, говоря высоким голосом. Им помахала Мэри, а после тихо хихикнула в кулак. Азирафаэлю лишние глаза и уши в их ситуации были ни к чему, потому он нежно взял нянюшку под локоть и вывел в сад.

— О, опять под яблоню уведешь? — игриво спросил Кроули. Он вышел из образа и начал низко хрипеть.

— Только чтобы закопать тебя там! — так же любезно ответил ангел.

Они действительно пошли под яблоню, потому что там всегда было тихо. До нее редко кто доходил, не желая топать так далеко. Азирафаэль там и отсиживался, как и нянюшка с Адамом. Как бы ни звучало, но это… их место? У него было _«их»_ место с демоном — чем дальше, тем веселее.

Утро выдалось спокойное. Взрослые Янги быстро разбежались по своим делам, а младший приболел, поэтому до сих пор спал. Близился полдень, и Азирафаэль начинал беспокоиться, но Аштарот заверила, что это обычная простуда. Кроули он как-то не особо верил, но о ребенке нянюшка заботилась как о родном, посему об этой проблеме можно было не волноваться. Но заговорщический тон демона наталкивал на мысль, что кого-то опять хотят нагло облапошить.

— Я, в первую очередь, человек деловой, — начал демон.

Кроули поправил юбку, зацепившуюся за какую-то траву, тихо ругнулся. Азирафаэлю это показалось забавным, поэтому он помог хилым стебелькам, чтобы демон дольше мучился. Обычно Азирафаэль не позволял себе баловаться чудесами, но так хотелось сделать какую-нибудь пакость. Расправившись с юбкой, Кроули поднял голову, закатывая глаза.

— Серьезно?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты!

Детский сад затянул свои игры, но Кроули почти сразу продолжил:

— В общем, я так понял, что тебе не по нраву наше соседство.

— О, это еще мягко сказано! Меня тошнит от того, что ты рядом стоишь.

Кроули тихо хмыкнул. За спиной Азирафаэля росла многострадальная яблоня, и демон сделал большой шаг вперед, прижимая его спиной к дереву. Запахло мускусом, и голова закружилась. Обычно Азирафаэля реально тошнило рядом с демонами, но Кроули он немного соврал: у ангела тряслись колени и губы, когда Кроули оказывался настолько близко, но потом, когда приходило осознание печальной действительности, его начинало мутить.

Правильнее было сказать, что Азирафаэлю нравилась Аштарот, а вот Кроули с его грязной сущностью хотелось превратить в кучку пепла.

— А раньше что-то не тошнило. Вот ведь незадача! — Кроули уместил ладони на его плечах, повел вниз, за что тут же получил хлесткую пощечину.

— В следующий раз чем потяжелее прилетит! — предупредил ангел. — А то и голову тебе взорву! И все, что между ног болтается!

Азирафаэль совсем не умел угрожать, но очень старался.

Кроули приложил ладонь к щеке и посмотрел будто бы обиженно. Азирафаэлю показалось даже, что он переборщил, но затем демон раскатисто рассмеялся.

— Понял! Руки держу при себе! Какой ты нудный… — он поправил чуть растрепавшиеся волосы — ангел ударил знатно. — Давай о работе. У меня к тебе деловое предложение.

Азирафаэль опешил. У демона было деловое предложение? К нему? Что такое должно было произойти, чтобы он, Ангел Господень, пал столь низко? Его всю жизнь учили, что демоны — падшие отродья, на которых и смотреть-то не стоит. Они мерзкие, тупые и бесконечно грязные во всех смыслах, они пошлые и грубые, агрессивные и, что неудивительно, несущие хаос и смерть. Какие дела у него могли быть с приспешником тьмы? Конечно, Кроули не совсем уж напоминал тот собирательный образ демона, но некоторые черты ему точно принадлежали. По крайней мере, Кроули внес немало хаоса в его жизнь — тут не поспоришь.

— У тебя сейчас глаза от злости вытекут, — Кроули качнул головой и почти коснулся чужого плеча, но вовремя отдернул руку.

— Да как ты смеешь?..

— Смею. Еще как, — демон лучезарно улыбнулся, переступил с ноги на ногу и откинул голову, глядя на поспевшие яблоки. — Давай так. У нас с тобой есть определенные обязанности, которые необходимо выполнять. Конечно, мы можем начать маленькую войну, а то и большую, позвав своих, но — но! — я не особо хочу возиться со всем этим, потом еще бумажки писать. У меня куча дел, поэтому я просто предлагаю не лезть в работу друг друга. Я буду заниматься своим, ты — Адамом. Мы спокойно доработаем срок, напишем рапорт, где никаких других потусторонних существ не будет. Ты молодец, я молодец — мы молодцы!

Договорив, Кроули сложил руки на груди, криво улыбаясь. Было видно, что ему не очень нравился его собственный план, но ангел был готов признаться, что именно так им и стоило поступить. Уходить от Янгов Азирафаэль не собирался, как и звать крылатую армию, хотя что-то из этого было бы истинно верным поступком. Однако, он никогда не бросал работу незаконченной, а еще боялся последствий произошедшего недавно инцидента, поэтому был рад, что они с Кроули смогли как-то сойтись на этом. Им действительно лучше сделать вид, что ничего не было, но иногда учитывать влияние ангельского или демонического, поправлять его в нужную сторону.

Мозгом Азирафаэль понимал, что позволить демону вот так легко находиться рядом и сводить Адама с благого пути — ужасный поступок, но Аштарот не сильно влияла на мальчика, в отличие от того, как влияла на садовника.

Ангел сам не придумал ни одного плана, который бы удовлетворил его полностью, а этот был адекватен и частично упрощал сложившееся недоразумение.

— Ты так долго молчишь, — Кроули вырвал его из душных размышлений, но по-прежнему держал руки при себе. Уже хороший знак. — Неужели ангельскую команду вызываешь?

— Я думаю, стоит ли мне верить какому-то вшивому демону, — ответил Азирафаэль. В этом правда были сложности.

— О, ну вшивому конечно не стоит! Заразит еще твои прекрасные кудри, на шампунь разоришься, — Кроули закатил глаза, громко цокая. — Как вы вообще нормально живете, будучи настолько высокомерными? Папочка вас не учил, что гордыня — грех? Нет? Возможно, для тебя будет новостью, но… 

— Демон еще будет учить меня, что грех? — Азирафаэль от неожиданности истерично рассмеялся.

— Будет.

— Что дальше? Крылышки друг другу начнем чистить?

— А может и начнем, — Кроули повертел пальцем у самого носа, пока Азирафаэль пытался хоть немного успокоиться. — В общем, я тебе сказал все, что хотел. По-моему, ты и сам прекрасно понимаешь, что наша «вшивая», — он показал пальцами кавычки в безграничном возмущении, — не менее важна для человечества, так что можешь продолжать хвалить меня своими оскорблениями, а я, пожалуй, пойду и испорчу одного молодого человека.

Кроули мило улыбнулся и развернулся на пятках, тихонько ускользая. Азирафаэль очнулся с опозданием.

— Стой! Подожди! — ангел сорвался с места, словно крылья выпустил.

— И не подумаю.

— Нет, подожди! — Азирафаэль настиг его и развернул, хватая за плечо.

— Значит, тебе можно руки распускать, а мне нет? — вежливо поинтересовался демон.

— Я… Я разве руки распускал?

Азирафаэль захлопал ресницами, Кроули долго смотрел на него, ожидая чего-то. Сегодня ангел был излишне заторможенный.

— Прости, — очухавшись, он первым делом отпустил плечо Кроули, которое крепко сжимал и неосознанно поглаживал большим пальцем. — Я согласен. Давай решим все спокойно и доработаем без вмешательства. Я обещаю не звать братьев, если ты пообещаешь то же самое.

— Я еще что-то обещать должен? — удивился Кроули. — По мне разве не видно, что я с теми олухами почти не контактирую?

— Не знаю. — Азирафаэль пожал плечами. Он был вынужден признаться. — Я не помню, чтобы сам пересекался с демонами. То есть, конечно, было пару раз, но и то вскользь. Мы даже не общались.

Теперь настала очередь Кроули хлопать глазками, но из-за очков лишь показались аккуратные бровки, и рот округлился.

— Я с Небесами тоже редко общаюсь, так что насчет этого можешь быть спокоен.

Кроули даже присвистнул, но закивал. У них оказалось удивительно много общего, чем могло бы быть. Больше, чем должно быть. Азирафаэль в последнюю очередь хотел иметь что-то общее с демоном, однако Кроули все меньше напоминал тот образ, что ангел построил у себя в голове. Даже странно.

***

Адам обожал слушать, как ему читают сказки. Из-за простуды нянюшка запретила ему выходить из дома, а нежданно начавшийся ливень был еще одной из причин сидеть в гостиной и пить какао. Мальчик занял место на диване, завернулся в одеяло и широко распахнул глаза, иногда тяжело кашляя.

— Ты пьешь все лекарства? — спросил его Франциск, сидевший на том же диване.

— Пьет, — ответила Аштарот. Нянюшка вышивала, полусидя в кресле. Ее аккуратные кудри, уложенные набок, несильно растрепались, а на ноги был накинут теплый плед. Азирафаэль заметил, что она часто мерзнет, в чем, возможно, и была причина носить столько слоев одежды. Вообще ангелу не было дело до количества одежды на каком-то там демоне, но он часто удивлялся, видя поверх шерстяного платья пиджак, а на улице — еще и пальто.

— Не люблю лекарства. Они горькие! — Адам поежился. В ногах зашевелился Пират, который минут десять назад громко храпел.

— Но тебе нужно выздороветь, — Франциск покачал головой. Не нравилось ему, что малыш болен. Сам он не знал, как переживаются болезни, потому что ангелы не болеют, но по виду Адама было все понятно. Это ему еще стало лучше.

Азирафаэлю не всегда нравились настоящие сказки, поэтому он придумывал свои. В них все было хорошо, все были добрыми и помогали друг другу. Адам иногда возмущался неправдоподобности, потому что нянюшка читала ему ужасные произведения. В них обязательно кто-нибудь страдал, а то и умирал, и Адам верил таким сказкам. На истории Азирафаэля мальчик лишь закатывал глаза, а Аштарот хихикала, тихо комментируя.

— Что тебе не нравится? — не выдержал Франциск.

— Братец Кролик? Ты из какого века? — няня закачала головой. — Готовили печенье? О, какая прелесть!

— Но Адам любит печенье! — возмутился Франциск.

— А еще люблю драки! — Адам замахал кулаками у лица.

Аштарот кивнула. Мол, вот, пожалуйста. Его сказки часто комментировали и критиковали — якобы, недостаточно реалистичные. Демон своими страшными историями был ближе к жизни, однако часто перегибал. Франциск как-то раз слушал эти сказки, поражаясь, откуда Кроули все это брал. Сказка про падение маленького сокола во время полета — до дрожи пугала. Демон много ужасного пережил, если уж слагал такие сказки. Адаму на удивление нравилось. Азирафаэль не желал таких сказок никому.

Адам быстро уснул, уставший от болезни и долгих рассказов. Аштарот хотела отнести его в спальню, но Франциск предложил свою помощь, так как такой хрупкой женщине не подобает носить уже взрослых юношей.

— Он у тебя так слюнтяем вырастет, — решил Кроули.

— Ты обещал не лезть.

— А я не лезу. Просто замечание со стороны.

Они аккуратно уложили Адама в койку, накрыли теплым одеялом. Аштарот положила ладонь на его лоб, недовольно хмыкнула: горячий, но вчера было хуже.

— У тебя мышление слишком узкое, — Кроули обернулся, выпрямляясь. — Мир не делится строго на черное и белое. Глупо воспитывать мелкого, применяя лишь ваши устаревшие методы.

Азирафаэль это и сам прекрасно понимал, но не отходил от инструкций. Правила вносили порядок, не давали хаосу разрушить и без того хрупкий мир, на который так старательно действовали демоны и падшие. Работа Кроули — прекрасный тому пример. Стоило ангелу немного отойти от привычного плана, как все пошло по другой тропе: он в смятении, а юный Янг уже и сам сомневается в методах воспитания садовника. Да, садовник, в принципе, так себе воспитатель, однако, он в этом что-то да смыслил.

Они спустились вниз, сели за свой любимый стол на кухне. Вечер вновь радовал тишиной, и Аштарот достала бутылочку травяного бальзама с градусом, добавила в свой горячий чай. Азирафаэль решил отказаться от таких добавок, просто наливая себе чай с сахаром.

— Не думаешь ли ты, что мальчику стоит быть жидкой соплей? — спросила нянюшка.

— Я думаю, что он должен быть достойным человеком.

— Которого будут травить в школе! Да он ни слова обидчикам сказать не сможет, а потом сойдет с ума от травли: накопит дерьмо внутри и выплеснет каким-нибудь ужасным способом, — Кроули сделал хороший глоток, потом — второй, тихонько хлюпая.

— Он слишком юн, чтобы знать, насколько ужасен мир!

— А еще слишком умен, чтобы разобрать, где хорошо, а где — не очень.

Ангел и это понимал. На его пути встречалось множество разных людей, большая часть из которых не была приспособлена к жизни. Они были напуганы, искали помощи друг у друга, взывали к Богу. Азирафаэлю таких людей было искренне жаль, но ничего он поделать не мог. И он прекрасно знал, что мир ужасен, вкладывал это в головы своих воспитанников, учил, как не уподобиться обидчикам.

— По-твоему, лучше сразу говорить ему, что все вокруг плохо? — пораженно спросил ангел.

— Лучше не ебать малому мозги про Братца Кролика, а научить реально смотреть на вещи. Нет, здорово, что ты прививаешь любовь к ближнему, но порой перебор.

— Ты свои-то сказки слышал?

— Они создают баланс!

Азирафаэль хотел было спросить, что за баланс создают сказки про смерть совсем маленьких птенчиков, но подумал, что спорить с демоном — себе дороже. Из чашки Кроули так приятно пахло, и тот, заметив, как ангел поглядывает на его напиток, подлил немного бальзама и ему.

— Расслабься! — демон откинулся назад, стянул очки, чтобы потереть глаза. Азирафаэль поглядывал на него, пряча взгляд за чашкой.

— А не проще спрятать их проклятой магией? — спросил Азирафаэль. Кроули окинул его удивленным взглядом, не пряча змеиных глаз. Ядовитый цвет ему шел, и почему-то было сложно представить его с обычными глазами.

— Не проще, — буркнул демон и надел очки обратно.

— А не мешает?

— Со временем привыкаешь, — Кроули подлил себе еще. Самого Азирафаэля повело и начало клонить в сон. — Ты же ходишь с этими ужасными зубами, — демон поморщился, помахал рукой у самого его носа.

— Я не собираюсь обсуждать свой внешний вид с тобой, — ангел фыркнул. Кроули тихо рассмеялся.

Внутри становилось тепло, а от этого — удивительно спокойно. Кроули тоже разморило: он легонько улыбался, молча поглаживая край чашки пальцами. Фарфор скрипел, раздражая слух, но при этом было так все равно. Азирафаэль поморгал, садясь прямо. Зубы действительно стали немного мешать, но убрать их он не решился, поскольку рядом все время кто-то находился. Ангел слышал Уильяма, который готовился ко сну, и слушал свое сердце, будучи не в силах признать, что рядом с демоном он чувствовал себя куда свободнее. Быть может, познакомься они много раньше и при других обстоятельствах, Азирафаэль уже сейчас смотрел бы на мир иначе, но случилось то, что случилось, и они сидели на кухне, постепенно пьянея.

Азирафаэлю нравилось это состояние. Мозг мгновенно очищался, и жужжащий поток мыслей отпускал, даруя блаженную тишину. Ангел посмотрел на Кроули, а тот пялился в ответ. Он старался не думать о том, кто они и что было, но горькая реальность неприятно обрушилась на него, чуть душа. Азирафаэль нахмурился. Он не должен был находиться здесь сейчас, рассиживаясь с чаем и печеньками. Ему нужно было уйти, но тяжесть в конечностях придавила к стулу задницей и спиной — к стене, словно что-то стороннее действовало на него, не отпуская.

— Расслабься, — повторил Кроули.

Демон еле слышно шипел. Змей.

Азирафаэль много читал про змей. Как-то раз к нему в руки попала удивительная энциклопедия именно на букву «З», и шестьдесят две страницы про змей пролетели так незаметно. Только он понимал, что змеи земные и библейские несколько отличались. Вряд ли какая-нибудь кобра умеет столь красиво сидеть, сложив ногу на ногу — у нее и ног нет. Очень вряд ли какая-нибудь мамба сможет спутать мысли одним глубоким влажным поцелуем. Это уже попахивало зоофилией…

Он попытался расслабиться, отпустить странные сумасшедшие мысли. Уильям зашел и вышел дважды, молча выпил воды, искоса поглядывая на них. Азирафаэль замечал его оба раза, но и сам ни слова не сказал. Ангел отбросил все дерьмо, наслаждаясь теплом.

***

Пират нагло похитил инструменты садовника и куда-то утащил, закопав. Франциск пробежал половину сада, чтобы обнаружить свежую кучу земли, две раскопал, найдя под ней кости. Пес игриво махал хвостом, лежа в том месте, где еще позавчера Франциск увидел длинную черную змею со знакомым взором. Садовник тогда вздрогнул, охнув. Он еще ни разу не находил змей в саду, но ту конкретную, кажется, узнал.

Тогда Азирафаэль сел на корточки и аккуратно коснулся переливающейся чешуи, гладко провел по ней пальцами, ощущая, как реагирует змея. Он не сразу понял, кто это, но отдернул руку, увидев, что змея внимательно смотрит на него.

— Божечки!

Змея зашипела, заползла на его руку, туго охватывая запястье, и заскользила под рукавом, продвигаясь глубже.

— А кто обещал вести себя хорошо? — хрипло спросил ангел.

Змея, конечно же, не ответила, а поползла дальше. Его лизнули в чувствительном местечке с внутренней стороны плеча. Маленькая головка показалась из-за рубашки, вылезая у шеи, вновь лизнула, но уже в щеку.

— Кроули!

Вид змеи как правило вызывает страх. Если бы Кроули увидела Мэри, она бы закричала на всю усадьбу. Как бы отреагировал Адам, неизвестно, Френсис мог бы тихо удалиться, чтобы вызвать надлежащую службу. Но Азирафаэль всегда тянул руки к любому живому существу, и дело было не только в том, что ему не может навредить яд. Он любил жизнь во всех ее проявлениях, и черная змея нисколько его не напугала.

Под рубашкой было щекотно. Змея проскользнула в другой рукав, обласкав грудь, и вылезла на другую руку, так же извиваясь вокруг предплечья. Азирафаэль сперва хотел возмутиться, но после понял, что Кроули не трогал его в местах, где не стоило бы, а просто пощекотал, выползая обратно. В человека он тогда не превратился, и ангел было подумал, что играется с какой-то посторонней змеей, что было бы глупо, но, с другой стороны, смеяться от того, что по тебе ползет демон — не то, что стоит делать ангелу. Однако Азирафаэль смеялся, и это был совершенно точно Кроули.

Отвращение прошло как-то слишком быстро. Они часто беседовали — просто беседовали, и Кроули все меньше напоминал противного демона. Он вел себя как настоящий человек, но куда более мудрый. Кроули многое видел, и человек от столь глубоких знаний наверняка бы сошел с ума. Но демон мудро взирал на мир, и порой учил Азирафаэля, что ангел не принимал никак. Наставления от падшего ангела — последнее, что ему сейчас было нужно. Он все не мог свыкнуться с самим фактом общения с демоном, а тут они уже спорили, активно обсуждали что-то, в чем-то даже соглашались.

Найти того, с кем можно обсудить все на свете, — так ценно. Азирафаэль никогда не думал, что он будет просыпаться с мыслью о том, что совсем рядом есть кто-то, с кем он может затеять беседу, выпить вечером, а потом молчать, слушая тишину и свои глупые мысли. Глупые мысли одолевали все чаще, являясь так же неожиданно, как нянюшка Аштарот обернулась Змеем.

Кроули ползал по его руке, иногда высовывая свой острый язычок. Он был холодный, и Азирафаэль отнес его к солнцу. Показалось, что змей улыбнулся. Немного позже прибежал Адам и с восторгом уставился на змею в руках садовника.

— Это… Энтони, — вдруг сказал Франциск. Он поведал мальчику о том, кто такие змеи, почему к ним стоит относиться осторожно.

— А Энтони ядовитый?

— Нет, он хороший змей.

— А можно потрогать?

— Только осторожно.

Азирафаэль нехотя отдал змея Адаму. Мальчик смотрел на него, гладил и часто хихикал. Ангелу показалось, что Кроули закатил глаза и фыркнул.

— А где нянюшка? — спросил Франциск.

Нет, вдруг все-таки не он?

— Ушла по делам. Уже скоро должна вернуться.

Азирафаэль вскинул брови. Кроули легко покинул тонкие пальцы, ускользая в руки садовника. Он обернул хвост вокруг его запястья, уместил морду на ладони. Адам расстроился, но погладил его с чужой руки.

— Это твой? Мы можем его оставить? — Адам испуганно глазел. Ему нравилось все необычное, и он прекрасно понимал, что родители ему ни за что не разрешили бы завести змею, чего нельзя было сказать о садовнике. Нянюшке удивительно легко позволили привести пса, с которым Адам играл. Вдруг и тут сработает?

— О, у него наверняка… семья! Мы не можем…

Азирафаэль же знал, что этот змей и так жил с ними. Адам расстроился, а Кроули пригрелся и перестал подавать какие-то признаки жизни. Уснул, что ли? Так хотелось сжать ладонь над маленькой головой, но ангел этого не сделал, следя за переливами на чешуе. Его взгляд заметили, когда змей чуть шелохнулся и хитро посмотрел в светлые глаза.

Кроули часто прятал глаза. Лишь сейчас, будучи змеем, он показал их, глядя в упор, словно специально. Азирафаэль часто пытался поймать его взгляд, когда Кроули был в очках. Он хотел увидеть глаза именно из-за очков — это немного отрезвляло, возвращало на землю к действительности. Аштарот все еще привлекала своим очарованием, и Азирафаэль не верил, что настолько легко сдается притяжению. Вид ядовитых глаз пояснял, кто есть кто, и становилось легче.

Кроули тогда уполз куда-то, и нянюшка вскоре вернулась. Франциск провел в саду весь день и вернулся в дом к вечеру, когда пора было ужинать. Аштарот тогда не было, и садовник быстро справился со всем, слушая бессмысленный треп служанок. Он не мог понять, хочет ли он сбежать к себе или ждет Аштарот, но та так и не явилась, потому он ускользнул к себе.

По вечерам садовник читал. Адама укладывали спать, судя по времени, а возвращаться на кухню к повару и служанкам уже не хотелось. На сегодня он решил вернуться к своей обычной стратегии, где он не высовывается, только вот вновь возникла его персональная непостижимая неожиданность.

В дверь тихонько постучались, и на пороге стояла нянюшка с бутылкой вина и парой бокалов.

— Серьезно? — Азирафаэль всеми силами сдерживал и себя, и демона, чтобы вечер не превратился во что-то неожиданное.

— О, не будь букой!

Кроули подвинул его и вошел, ставя бутылку на маленький прикроватный столик. Он скинул очки одним движением руки, отправляя их куда-то за спину. Азирафаэль понял, что его уже ничто не напрягает.


	5. Chapter 5

Азирафаэль старательно ковырялся с новыми луковичками, по сути, делая вид, что работает. Мощный семейный скандал потряс весь дом, и он, взяв в охапку Адама и ускользнув в сад, посадил его рядом с собой. Нянюшка уехала по своим делам, и садовник с радостью взял на себя ее полномочия. Не зря. Молодому Янгу не стоило присутствовать при ссоре родителей — это слишком плохо скажется на его воспитании.

У ангела мелко дрожали руки. Он, конечно, мог посодействовать примирению пары, но не знал, ругаются они сами по себе или это дело рук одного рыжего демона. Кроули мог помочь Янгам разругаться, и Азирафаэль не узнал бы об этом, если бы демон сам ему не рассказал. У них так сложились отношения: да, можно поболтать и выпить, но какие-то моменты оставались в секрете, словно они играли роли людей на то время, пока были рядом. Азирафаэль ни слова не говорил о своей работе, а Кроули молчал про свою, и даже тот факт, что демон знал объект ангела, не делал их ближе в этом аспекте. Кроули не признавался, зачем поселился у Янгов, и Азирафаэль лишь догадывался.

— Почему они ругаются? — хмуро спросил Адам. У ангела сжалось сердце. Адам, это ангельское создание, был готов разрыдаться, и Азирафаэль — вместе с ним.

— Взрослым иногда нужно поговорить, — мягко произнес Франциск.

— Но они же помирятся? Вы с нянюшкой помирились, и они опять…

Адам замер на одной ноте, задыхаясь. О, детская истерика. Азирафаэль коснулся его лба пальцами, смягчая боль. Мальчишка вновь задышал ровно. Хвала небесам! Крики из дома до сюда не доносились, и Азирафаэль напряг слух, чтобы понять, что у них там происходит.

Няню он не слышал, и где-то внутри закрадывалось чувство, что они больше никогда не встретятся. Почему-то показалось, что ссора — действительно, проделки демона, и теперь, завершив работу, он ушел, якобы удалившись по своим делам. Азирафаэлю не нравилось это чувство. Он давил его в себе, но понимал, что пока не готов так легко расходиться. Столько раз ангел слал Кроули в Ад, столько раз проклинал, а сейчас ощутил душащую тоску. Вообще, ему было почти все равно, но он перестал представлять свое нахождение здесь с людьми, которые не смогут поддержать разговор с ним.

Возможно, дело было не только в бесконечных беседах до поздней ночи, после которых Аштарот выходила из спальни Франциска потрепанная и далеко не трезвая. Все шептались, и им было настолько насрать: вчера они полночи играли в шахматы, а позавчера обсуждали, кажется, дельфинов? Или акул?

Кроули действительно перестал соблазнять, становясь практически другом, только вот Азирафаэль не мог стереть себе память: кое-что было, и это самое «кое-что» сидело глубоко, однако, иногда вылезало и путало мысли. Особенно тяжко становилось, когда они по-свински нажрались, поносили начальство и человеческую глупость. Они смотрели друг на друга тяжелыми взглядами, потому что — чего уж себе врать? — хотелось, но нельзя.

Желтые глаза умели смотреть как с пониманием, так и с желанием. Азирафаэль неожиданно привык к этим глазам, научился читать взгляд даже за очками, смущенно отводил свои глаза, чтобы не сдать себя с потрохами.

Они слишком сильно сблизились за пару недель — Кроули не мог уехать, не попрощавшись. А если и уехал, то и хрен с ним!

Мокрая земля была столь податлива, но посадка не шла. Франциск сел удобнее, рассказывая Адаму всякие глупости, чтобы отвлечь и его, и себя. В доме стало тихо, и было неясно, что именно произошло и чем все закончилось. Кроули обещал не лезть в его работу, что и делал, и Азирафаэль всеми силами старался держать магию при себе. Он успокоил мальчика, не дал его в обиду, а вот родители пока пусть сами разбираются.

Азирафаэль услышал скрип шин и решил, что нянюшка вернулась. Он спокойно выдохнул, но поспешил, потому что звук издавала машина Янга-старшего. Вновь стало как-то непонятно. Садовник остановился, внимательно слушая, и Адам заподозрил неладное.

— Ты тоже за них переживаешь? — спросил мальчик.

— К… Конечно!

— Надеюсь, они помирятся.

Адам тяжко вздохнул, как не вздыхают дети. Франциск погладил темные кудри, даря спокойствие.

— Все наладится.

В доме стояла звенящая тишина, и лишь кухня жила своей жизнью, из-за чего складывалось впечатление, что жила она слишком громко. Садовник проскользнул на кухню, чтобы расспросить коллег, но увидел рыжие вихры, отчего застрял в дверях. Нянюшка пила чай, напряженно поглядывая в стену.

— Мисс Аштарот, — начал Азирафаэль, пряча радостную дрожь в голосе.

Все-таки не уехал!

Аштарот медленно повернула голову и посмотрела на него. Это был все тот же Кроули: демон, который походил на демона в последнюю очередь.

— Что у вас тут произошло? — высоко спросила нянюшка. Уильям вздохнул, как совсем недавно вздыхал Адам. Тяжелая ситуация.

— А вы разве не в курсе? — Азирафаэль посмотрел многозначительно, заговорщически стрельнул глазами. Нянюшка нахмурилась.

— Откуда бы? Я только приехала!

Последние слова Аштарот почти выплюнула и немного захрипела. Азирафаэль искренне удивился. Неужели, не его работа? Янги были милой спокойной семьей до его приезда, и не к этому ли относилось то «наблюдай»? Ангел был почти уверен, что в разрушении семьи и состояла работа демона, но не мог понять, для чего это Аду. Пара загубленных душ? Едва ли.

Отправлять демона на миссию, чтобы привести в Ад две-три проклятые грехом души, так же глупо, как и… Постойте-ка.

Азирафаэль едва не взвыл. Не этим ли он занимался? Следил за одним-единственным мальчиком, чтобы… Чтобы что? Он знал, что даже один человек способен возглавить целую цепочку, за которой закрепится массовое грехопадение. Некоторые люди очень важны для истории и общества, и никто не знал, кто выбирает именно этих людей. Ангелы всегда считали, что любой человек является частью Непостижимого замысла, но насколько абсурдным казалось тратить столько энергии на одного — одного! — человека. На двух еще куда не шло, но и то было сущим пустяком в масштабах целого мира.

Азирафаэль задумался. Было ли логичным его пребывание здесь ради того, чтобы наставить на путь истинный одну душу? Допустим, Адам вырастет тем самым влиятельным человеком, от которого после пойдет цепь таких же хороших или плохих людей. Но не было ли то, кем станет Адам, частью Замысла? Или ангел и сам являлся его частью, раз стоял посреди кухни и тупил? Тогда и их с Кроули встреча — часть замысла? Там изначально все знали?

— Франциск, вы в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила нянюшка. Она оказалась рядом совсем быстро, коснулась его лба.

— Что-то мне дурно.

Садовника усадили на стул, налили воды. Вода не помогала — ему б водки хотя бы.

Он всегда старался не думать о таком. Это не дано их умам, потому что даже ангельский разум слишком скуден для подобных знаний. Но порой он задумывался, терялся, а после попросту не знал, что ему делать. Ангел начинал сомневаться, а сомнения в его случае — предательство, потому что шаг его должен быть тверд, а сердце — открыто для веры. Он должен был верить, но иногда вера пропадала, уступая место сомнению, а затем — отчаянию.

— Может, тебе прилечь?

Аштарот включила Кроули, решительно надавила на плечо. Азирафаэль не находил в себе сил встать, но поднялся, пошел за нянюшкой, которая заботливо усадила его на кресло, не так давно появившееся в комнате садовника. Ангел хотел поблагодарить Кроули, но не знал, с чего начать. Вот он — ангельский кризис. Лестница в ангельскую депрессию, из которой нет выхода. Во всяком случае, Азирафаэль так думал, потому что без веры он долго не проживет.

— Что стряслось? — сразу спросил Кроули.

Заботливый демон — вишенка на сладком тортике абсурда и идиотизма.

— Янги поругались, — ответил Азирафаэль. Кроули громко цокнул.

— Да срал я на них! С тобой что?

Азирафаэль до последнего момента думал, что все нечистоты в этом доме были тщательно организованны Кроули, но сейчас, когда демон сидел перед ним, крепко сжимал его ладони и обеспокоено смотрел в лицо, когда, мать его, демон прямым текстом сказал, что, в отличие от Янгов, на него, ангела господня, ему не насрать, в груди что-то оборвалось. Стало так горько, а в горле встал тугой ком.

Возможно, там все знали заранее. Неизвестно, с какой целью сюда явился Кроули, но он смотрел так честно и держал так крепко. Азирафаэль ощущал себя невероятным идиотом, ни черта не понимая, однако он реально сблизился с демоном и позволял быть близко до сих пор.

— Все хорошо, — Азирафаэль мотнул головой, сжал холодные пальцы в ответ.

— Что-то я не очень верю, — решил Кроули и неприятно скривился, но ангел погладил его ладони, прежде чем отпустить. — Ты же сказал, что тебе дурно.

— Все правда хорошо. Просто я немного перегрелся. Показалось. Ложная тревога! Аха-ха…

Ядовитые глаза превратились в узкие щелочки, но более расспросов не поступало. Азирафаэль был ему искренне благодарен. Кроули поднялся, шумно дышал, но молчал, скинул шляпку на постель садовника, потянул за алый бант, чуть ослабляя узел на шее.

— Я думал, что Янги — твоя работа, — вдруг сказал Азирафаэль. Не нравилась ему эта тишина, как и почему-то злющий демон.

— Ссора? О, там замешана другая милая дама, — демон хохотнул. — Я занят несколько другим. Масштабнее.

Кроули продолжал скрывать этот момент, и Азирафаэлю мимолетно показалось, что теперь-то тот мог ему открыться. Однако демон и не собирался ему ничего рассказывать, словно ангел не должен был этого знать.

— Мэри разрушит этот брак — я чувствую, — добавил Кроули, хитро ухмыляясь стене.

— Мэри? — удивился Азирафаэль.

— А из-за чего, по-твоему, они ругались?

— А ты откуда знаешь? Мэри тоже из ваших?

Кроули рассмеялся, щелкнул пальцами, окончательно снимая бант.

— Она слишком глупа.

Азирафаэль даже не спорил — и то правда. Мэри была молодой и глупой, а мистер Янг — лакомый кусочек. Ангел не верил, что с ним путалась бывшая нянюшка Адама, а вот в невинности Мэри сомневался, однако все еще недостаточно сильно.

— С чего тогда ты в этом так уверен? — спросил Азирафаэль. — Я, конечно, слышал сплетни, но, — он вспомнил все, что на днях рассказывал ему Фрэнсис. — Да, по-моему, ты прав. Хотя они много о чем сплетничают!

И это тоже была правда. На кухне обожали обсуждать чужое грязное белье, пусть этого белья и не было вовсе. Обсуждалось все, и Франциск нередко участвовал в этих беседах, но чаще как невольный слушатель.

— Они даже нас с тобой обсуждали, — хохотнул Кроули. Ему шел смех. Смех делал его величественно красивым. Азирафаэль откинул ненужную мысль.

Кроули опустился напротив, внимательно смотрел на него, легонько улыбался. Азирафаэль все-таки позволил мысли взять верх, и она унесла его далеко-далеко, куда не стоило. Ангел подумал о том, как они выглядят со стороны. Действительно, очень подозрительно.

— Тебе это не нравится? — вдруг спросил Кроули. — То, что нас считают любовниками? Тебе противно?

Демон все это время улыбался, будто знал ответ заранее. Азирафаэль, как правило, вслух высказывал лишь недовольство, но про себя думал многое и представлял определенно немало. Вот и сейчас их, наверняка, обсуждали, потому что говорить про хозяев, пока они дома, было нельзя, а няня и садовник так неожиданно удалились, что даже повод придумывать не нужно было. Им и не нужен был повод: хватало того, что няня часто засиживается у садовника в спальне вечером, их посиделок с вином на кухне и откровенных взглядов.

— Так что?

У Кроули немного смазалась помада. Азирафаэль прямо видел это и знал, как именно провести большим пальцем у губы, чтобы очертить ровную линию и стереть лишнюю помаду с кожи. Он помнил, каковы эти губы на вкус, насколько нежная кожа вокруг них.

Во рту мгновенно пересохло.

— Мне не противно. Мне все равно.

Кроули ему опять не поверил. Он откинулся назад, закинул ногу на ногу как тогда, когда был Аштарот. Только Азирафаэль научился видеть границы, и сейчас смотрел на желтые глаза. Раньше они отрезвляли, опрокидывали в реальность, где у ангела и демона не могло быть ничего общего. Но они были приятным исключением.

— Значит, тебе нравится? — тихо спросил Кроули.

— Я считаю это неплохим прикрытием, — ответил Азирафаэль. Он не соврал, кстати, но и не сказал всей правды.

— Неплохим прикрытием чего?

А Кроули оставался змеем. Он не задавал ненужных вопросов, когда вопросы действительно были лишними, а сейчас, когда Азирафаэль и себе-то признаваться не решился, давил, смотрел и лихо улыбался.

— Садовник и няня — неплохая пара, да? — Азирафаэль не знал, что ответить, и сказал первое, что пришло в голову.

— О как.

— Я хотел сказать, что никто не заподозрит лишнего.

— То есть все так, как и должно быть?

Клыкастая улыбка стала шире.

Напряжение можно было резать ножом. Азирафаэль хотел ударить себя, но Кроули смотрел таким плотоядным взглядом, что больше, конечно, хотелось сдаться проклятому демону. И Кроули не делал ничего: просто смотрел, развалившись на его кровати. Это было одновременно соблазнительно и смешно, и Азирафаэль не знал, куда себя деть, потому что сдаться на милость Аштарот — одно, а вот уступить Кроули — совсем другое.

Азирафаэль часто забывал, что Аштарот — это лишь образ. Сам Кроули был куда более ярок и соблазнителен, и глупо было верить, что всему виной какие-то чулки. На них, к слову, ангел тоже поглядывал, особенно сейчас, когда Кроули широко расставил ноги, задирая юбку. Обычно юбка доходила до щиколоток, но в этот раз она была до колена.

Когда Кроули сидел, юбка задралась совсем уж неприлично.

— А… Адам! Надо посмотреть, как там Адам!

Азирафаэль вскочил, и кивнул на выход из комнаты. Кроули скривился, но поднялся и начал собираться. Он вернул бант движением руки, надел очки и шляпку. Азирафаэль торопливо ждал его у двери, желая поскорее сбежать. Температура тела поднималась, и если бы поднялось кое-что еще, то их бы обоих непременно уволили.

— Неплохая пара, говоришь? — напомнил Кроули. Он настиг ангела у двери и внезапно широко лизнул в щеку, оставляя влажный прохладный след. — Значит, у садовника и нянюшки роман?

Азирафаэль судорожно сглотнул. Он был на тонкой грани, а дверь удалялась с каждой секундой.

К счастью, Кроули вышел первым, хихикая. Азирафаэль пошел следом и посмотрел на зеркало в коридоре, замечая свои покрасневшие от напряжения и смущения щеки, а еще — алый след на щеке. Аштарот поцеловала его, и он даже не заметил — куда уж хуже?


	6. Chapter 6

Крик застрял в горле так же внезапно, как и появился. В подобной ситуации не знаешь, как верно среагировать, и инстинкты (а у ангелов было их некое подобие) решали сами, заставляя кровь вскипать, а воздух непроизвольно вырваться из легких.

Тихое шипение у самого уха отзывалось дрожью в теле. Азирафаэль испугался, скорее, от неожиданности, потому что эту змею мог узнать из миллиардов. Эта змея — наглая, бессовестная и непонятно чем думающая. Ангел издал странный удушливый стон и позволил змею заползти себе на руку, а после, как несколько дней назад, — на грудь. В этот раз змей остановился в районе солнечного сплетения и поднял морду, глядя в небесно-голубые глаза.

— И что? — спросил его Азирафаэль, словно змей мог ему ответить.

Кроули отличался молчаливостью в этой форме, но бесстыдства, увы, у него не убавилось.

Ангел только проснулся и, открыв глаза, напоролся на змею. Та тихо лежала возле его головы, иногда едва слышно шипела. Азирафаэль находил это неподобающим, поскольку вторгаться к кому-то, пока он спит, нельзя, но Кроули было все равно. Он приполз и занял свое место, и Азирафаэль подумал, что демон мог делать так не в первый раз. Возможно, он уже приползал к нему так, и ангел, кажется, даже припоминал, как во сне по его голой ноге что-то скользит.

— И в который раз ты в моей комнате в таком обличии? — спросил Азирафаэль.

Змей подполз ближе, почти уместил морду на подбородке, продолжая неотрывно глядеть. 

— Это ужасно, Кроули! Что ты себе позволяешь? — прошептал ангел, словно их могли услышать. Змея лизнула его в щеку и свернулась комочком, пряча голову. — О, очень смешно! Ты думаешь, я тебя не скину?

Он его не скинул. Они встретились ранним утром, так что работа еще не ждала. Ангел не любил долго лежать на спине, потому что привык много ворочаться, но почему-то не мог скинуть пригревшуюся змею. Кроули, кажется, вообще уснул, и Азирафаэль прикинул, как аккуратно повернуться на бок и не разбудить его. Да, змей пробрался к нему без спроса, но обижать его ангел не хотел, поэтому медленно менял позу, придерживая змея у груди. Он уложил демона на постель рядом, накрыл одеялом и провалился в сон обратно.

Во второе пробуждение рядом никого не было, и, войдя на кухню, Азирафаэль обнаружил няню при полном параде, будто ничего и не произошло.

Прошлым вечером они не засиживались допоздна. Азирафаэль вообще старался избегать нянюшки, что выходило так себе. Кроули был везде, особенно когда дело касалось Адама. Он что-то рассказывал малышу и сейчас за завтраком.

— Любите же вы поспать, Франциск, — сказала Аштарот. Адам захихикал.

— Мне снились кошмары, — ответил садовник.

— Какие?

— Змеи.

— Как те, которых мы видели в саду? — восхищенно спросил Адам.

— Намного коварнее.

Адам поднял глаза к потолку, отрываясь от каши. Любознательный малыш. Аштарот отвернулась, улыбаясь.

— А как это — коварнее? — спросил Адам.

Аштарот почти в голос рассмеялась, а после постучала пальцем по столу.

— Ешь! — строго сказала она Адаму. Мальчик всегда слушал нянюшку.

Мэри не было видно уже который день. Если бы не слова Кроули, Азирафаэль вряд ли бы додумался, в чем дело, поскольку был слишком занят самим собой и немного — своим заданием. До окружающих ему не было дела.

Напряжение в доме можно было ощутить кожей. Ангел смотрел на тяжело сгорбившегося дворецкого и повара, на притихших девочек, которые открывали рты лишь чтобы спросить что-то. Весь дом накрыла объемная хмурая туча, стоящая на своем и не сдвигающаяся ни на дюйм.

— Скажешь, что и это не твоя работа? — тихо спросил Азирафаэль, поймав Кроули в прихожей.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты!

Еще тогда, после первого скандала, Кроули попросил Азирафаэля не лезть в дела всего дома. Он мог заниматься юным Янгом, но остальных демон просил не трогать, зная, что ангел точно решит исправить эту гнетущую обстановку, поскольку она плохо влияла на мальчика. И Азирафаэль хотел влезть, что-то сделать, чтобы в доме вновь стало спокойно, малыш мог радостно бегать, а не думать о совершенных родителями глупостях. Кроули назвал это «нырнуть в жижу жизни» и несомненно был прав, однако ангелу и самому это все не очень нравилось. Его раздражала такая атмосфера, душила. Он любил жизнь и любовь, а не тяжелую тоску.

От тоски у ангелов начиналась изжога.

Кроули о многом умалчивал. Говорил, что так ему спокойнее — чем меньше знаешь, тем крепче спишь. Азирафаэль, напротив, предпочитал все знать, и неведение тоже его раздражало, а все вместе доводило до нервной дрожи. Он не понимал, к чему вел Кроули, не мог помочь Янгам помириться, а еще, кажется, хотел демона так, как ангелу не стоило хотеть. Азирафаэль прямо-таки ощущал, что вот-вот сгорит, если не возьмет отпуск.

Слишком много всего за столь небольшой временной промежуток. Ангелы живут веками, размеренно следят за крохотными песчинками времени. Им не свойственна спешка, и подобное невероятно давило.

Ангел почти начал собирать вещи, чтобы ненадолго свалить из этого рассадника томительного напряжения, но потом увидел Адама и остался. В голове сразу появилась картина, где он уезжает, возвращается через три дня, а дома еще больший кошмар. Нянюшки Адаму бы не хватило, чтобы успокоиться, потому что демоны в принципе не особо и умели успокаивать. Оставлять ребенка одного в таком ужасе — грешно. Ангел не настолько сопля, как говорил Кроули, чтобы раскиснуть даже в таких условиях. Он сильный, и Адам тоже должен быть сильным.

Никто не кричал — и на том спасибо.

Франциск почти не вылезал из сада, а с ним — Адам. Нянюшке приходилось быть рядом, и лишь она одна ехидно улыбалась, оглядывая свою работу.

***

Азирафаэль понял, что горько ошибался. Демону все-таки достаточно было подействовать на одного человека, чтобы десятки, а то и сотни душ были загублены, прокляты на вечные муки, дарующие силу и власть Аду. Знай он, что именно творил Кроули, он бы точно пошел останавливать его, и как минимум подпортил бы ему работу.

Мэри вышвырнули из дома. По словам прислуги, она ничего и не успела сделать. Кроули, как-то сильно напившись, признался, что эта вертихвостка могла легко завоевать любого, но мистер Янг слишком уж любил и уважал свою семью. Демон даже удивился, насколько сильна его воля, но ему хватало и легкого резонанса. Служанка потеряла неплохую работу, и Азирафаэль догадывался, что на хороший путь она уже не встанет. У Янгов творился кошмар, начиная с самих хозяев, заканчивая прислугой.

— Ты использовал бедную девушку в своих темных делах? — Азирафаэль был в ярости.

— Она и так распутная блудница, — отмахнулся демон.

— А как же мистер Янг? Миссис Янг?

— Про них ты тоже много не знаешь, ангел.

Кроули продолжал плести свои сети. Это все — не его конечная цель. Дальше круче. У Азирафаэля голова шла кругом, поскольку становилось все более невыносимо. Это то же самое, если бы демон попал к святым — настоящим. Ангелу было тяжело сдержать свою энергию из-за какого-то тупого соглашения. Почти каждый, живущий под этой крышей, был обречен, и Азирафаэль чувствовал, что и сам падает ниже некуда.

Он любовался яркими кудрями, тонкими пальцами в нежных темных перчатках. Он хотел прижаться щекой к его руке, чтобы почувствовать мягкий бархат. Ангел держал себя в руках, не лез, чтобы не утратить доверие.

Ему было необходимо доверие демона. Действительно, дальше — веселее. Ему это не нравилось. Кроули, кажется, был в восторге.

***

Дом провонял злобой насквозь. Азирафаэль чувствовал себя не лучшим образом, много спал и каждый раз на протяжении недели просыпался с юрким змеем под боком. Это уже входило в привычку. Ядовитые глаза смотрели будто с хитрым прищуром, и ангел не знал, радоваться ему или злиться. Осадок от содеянного демоном никуда не уходил, но также он понимал, что работа есть работа.

Змей тяжело давил на грудь, и Азирафаэль непроизвольно тянул к нему руки. Пальцы пробежались по гладкой чешуе, и, если бы змеи умели мурлыкать, Кроули бы заурчал, и тогда бы ангел окончательно потерялся. Плотоядный взгляд дразнил, но змея была слишком мала, а просить Кроули стать человеком Азирафаэль не решался. Такая просьба могла прозвучать жалко.

Змей был гладким, но не гадким. Он приятно ползал, проходясь острым хвостом по чувствительному месту в изгибе локтя, отчего ангел мгновенно просыпался. Щекочущее чувство дразнило, запуская дрожь по всему телу. Азирафаэль медленно поднимал веки, заранее зная, что увидит.

— Я надеюсь, ты тут не с вечера.

Он смутно припоминал, чем вчера закончились их посиделки. Знал лишь то, как долго смотрел на бесконечные ноги и часто облизывался: хотелось прижаться губами к щиколотке и проследовать вверх, втиснуться между аккуратными коленями, положить на них голову. Но Азирафаэль был в таком состоянии, что, скорее всего, тут же так бы и уснул, едва склонив голову.

Он почти чувствовал тонкую ткань чулок пальцами.

Но у них точно ничего не было. Примерно так заканчивался почти любой их вечер: Кроули развязно рассиживался, пока Азирафаэль в открытую пялился. Однажды ангел увидел, где заканчивается кружево и виднеется тонкая полоска кожи. Тогда он долго не мог уснуть, представляя, как широко разведет ноги Кроули в стороны и припадет жадным ртом к нежной коже.

В груди звучно ухало, и ангельское возбуждение все чаще становилось неловким. Ему, конечно, нравились такие игры, но без продолжения они были болезненными. Азирафаэль вовремя сбегал, либо выгонял демона, пару раз якобы «случайно» коснулся чужого колена. Кроули молча наблюдал, словно затаившийся хищник. Ждал.

— Ты слишком коварен, — заметил Азирафаэль.

Когда Кроули был безмолвной змеей, Азирафаэль ощущал себя свободнее. Он высказывал ему многое, почти признавал свое поражение, словно змея была не демоном, а просто ручной зверушкой или игрушкой. Кроули, наверняка, это знал, поэтому пользовался. Ангел рад бы возмутиться, да ему и самому так было удобно. Он не высказывал самые смелые желания, но мог касаться демона, делая вид, что просто любит гладить змей.

— Коль уж пришел, будь добр, не буди меня в четыре утра, — взмолился Азирафаэль.

Змей занял свое любимое место на его груди, положил морду на плечо и шумно задышал, щекоча. Змеи вообще умеют так? Кроули пододвинул хвост ближе, елозя по ангельской груди. Ладно он хоть не голый спал. Ощущать чужое дыхание так близко — тяжко. Ощущать дыхание Кроули — сродни пытке. Азирафаэль коснулся его головы над мордой и с нажимом погладил одним пальцем, зная, что змеям это нравится. Демон один раз резко выдохнул, как самый настоящий человек.

Неожиданно стало как-то слишком тяжело.

Азирафаэль с восторженной улыбкой осознал, что к нему прижимается тяжелое горячее тело, о котором он столько думал. Влажный язык очертил его ушную раковину и скользнул чуть глубже, вызывая высокий стон.

— Ангел-ангел, — прошипел Кроули. — Я терпел, сколько мог, но ты сам напросился.

Азирафаэль думал, стоит ли сопротивляться, целые две миллисекунды.

Вопреки всем представлениям, Кроули очутился в одежде. Он был в тонкой черной рубашке и узких боксерах — настолько узких, что, должно быть, ему было больно. Азирафаэль чувствовал его возбуждение рукой, сжал ладонь, чтобы отомстить за ухо, но Кроули быстро скатился ниже, из-за чего рука сжала пустоту.

— Поганец!

Азирафаэль не умел ругаться. Сейчас и не старался.

Ангел не думал, что ощущать тяжесть чужого тела так приятно. Кроули оперся на локти, приподнимаясь над Азирафаэлем, и долго смотрел в глаза, сладко облизываясь. Длинные рыжие волосы спадали роскошным каскадом, щекотали. Ангел поднял руку, касаясь его волос, наматывая пряди на пальцы. Кроули забавно щурился, вклинивая колено между ног Азирафаэля. Его бедро было в опасной близости от ангельского хозяйства, восставшего и требовавшего ласки. Демон держался крепче, даже не старался потереться, просто пялясь.

— Как жаль, что ты запретил себя трогать, — тяжко вздохнул демон. Азирафаэль закатил глаза.

— Серьезно? Нет, ты серьезно сейчас?

Кроули раскатисто и хрипло рассмеялся, опустился ниже, касаясь грудью его груди. Шелковая рубашка была расстегнута на пару пуговиц, и Азирафаэль наблюдал редкие рыжие завитушки на твердой груди. Он уже ощущал их под ладонью, представляя, как ведет от шеи к животу. Ангел несмело попытался сделать это, но поверх рубашки, ощущая, как напрягаются мышцы под его прикосновениями, и демон весь твердеет, застывая на месте. Кроули следил за его ладонью, пока та проделывала свой путь.

Ниже живота рука не опускалась, после ведя обратно и комкая приятную ткань. Азирафаэль посмотрел в хмурое лицо, ловя жадный кусачий взгляд. Он отпустил рубашку, завел руку за шею, обнимая и притягивая ближе.

Губы демона были такие же, как и тогда, под яблоней. Они целомудренно сминали губы друг друга, пока внутри разгоралось желание, которое грозилось сжечь все к чертям собачьим. Когда во рту оказался чужой юркий острый язык, Азирафаэль громко замычал. Он закинул вторую руку на талию демона и обнял его еще и ногами. Кроули не щадил его, долго вылизывал рот, пока они оба не выдохлись.

Нужно было остыть, причем срочно. Азирафаэль откинул голову назад, задрал подбородок, чтобы не лезть с поцелуями и отойти чутка, но Кроули укусил его за этот самый подбородок, долго держал зубами, как пес, и отпустил лишь тогда, когда начал вылизывать шею. Ангел был вынужден опустить голову, потому что чувства были слишком острые, до сумасшествия приятные.

Больше всего сносило башню от осознания того, что это реально. Они лежали в кровати Азирафаэля, переплелись конечностями и жадно целовались, пока все в доме спали. Кроули терся членом о его бедро, откидывал волосы назад и горячо дышал, довольно улыбаясь. И Азирафаэлю это все совершенно точно не снилось, потому что сны не бывают настолько яркими.

Ангел несколько осмелел и позволил себе опустить ладонь на подрагивающий низ живота демона. Кроули ждал чего-то, и Азирафаэль запустил указательный палец под тугую резинку его трусов, пощекотал, чувствуя жесткие волосы.

— Божечки, — выдохнул Азирафаэль.

— Прости, не знал, как тебе больше понравится, да и не готовился, если честно. А надо было.

— Что?!

Его палец все еще был под резинкой, а Кроули уже не мог терпеть.

Хотелось быстро и жестко трахнуться, но, пожалуй, это было бы слишком громко. Азирафаэль уже все губы искусал, готовый спустить от самого факта происходящего, но все-таки держался. Он пропустил под резинку второй палец и оттянул белье, опуская вниз. Этого не хватало, поэтому ангел основательно запустил под трусы ладонь, сместил к заднице и стащил трусы к коленям, попутно оглаживая ягодицы. У Кроули была небольшая задница: как раз влезала в ладони. Азирафаэль крепко сжал одну половинку, на что Кроули грязно выругался и вновь потерся.

У демона даже член был красивый. Азирафаэль, совсем потеряв голову, притянул его за бедра ниже, чтобы коснуться своими, вел нетерпеливой ладонью по спине, задирая рубашку.

— Какой ты шустрый, — восхитился Кроули, — знал бы, что так будет, давно бы начал приходить к тебе утром.

Кроули склонился, глубоко целуя, и позволил себе вольность, избавляя ангела от тесных текстильных оков. Азирафаэль громко застонал ему в рот, когда длинные пальцы сжали его член, а после в ту же ладонь толкнулся еще один, вынуждая истошно хрипеть.

Азирафаэль уже видел, как трахает Кроули во всевозможных позах. Стоило представить, как уже Кроули нагибает его, как бедра непроизвольно напрягались, а внутри зудело. Он надеялся, что чулки у Аштарот крепкие, потому что он был уверен, что и им достанется.

Ангел принял свое поражение, когда кончил в ладонь демону, который спустил ему на живот через несколько секунд.


	7. Chapter 7

Демон был удивительно легок: жилистый, высокий Кроули казался тяжелее, но Азирафаэль без труда поддерживал его, вылизывая длинную шею. Кроули хрипло высоко стонал, мелко вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения ангельского языка к коже. Азирафаэль вел ладонями по нежным бедрам, ловко ныряя под узкую юбку.

Азирафаэлю почему-то до одури нравилось, когда Кроули сидел у него на коленях. Ему казалось, что теснее они быть не могут, и прекрасно понимал, как ошибался, но сейчас, в тени любимого дерева, такая поза была идеальна. Никто не видел их из-за широкого ствола и ветвистых кустов по бокам, а звуки любви не были слышны, поскольку они находились далеко от дома.

Облюбовали они это место по полной. Теперь не отмазаться: это их место от и до.

Франциск поливал цветы из шланга и лил настолько мимо, что нянюшка сразу оценила его желание. Аштарот поймала его тяжелый взгляд, надула губы, а затем победно ухмыльнулась. Адама тут же отправили домой обедать, а небольшое расстояние между нянюшкой и садовником было преодолено за десяток широких шагов.

Кроули сразу же провел ладонью у лица Азирафаэля. Ему не нравился садовник, а вот ангела он считал даже милым. Демон несколько раз прямо говорил об этом вслух, от чего желание разрасталось с новой силой. Азирафаэлю никогда не говорили, что он милый.

К слову, язык в рот ему тоже никогда не засовывали.

— Все-таки трахнешь меня под яблоней? — спросил Кроули. Он сегодня словно специально надел платье с юбкой другого фасона, будто рассчитывал на это. «Карандаш» была узкой, а эту можно было задрать хоть до ушей, но Азирафаэль не спешил задирать юбку выше, любуясь торчащими из-под нее коленями и бедрами. Он не видел голых бедер, лишь трогал, думая, что от вида сразу спустит.

Но все вышло не настолько плохо. Кроули крепко вцепился в плечи напротив, припал к мягкости одного из них. Ангел не вынимал рук из-под юбки, наслаждаясь нежными чулками: так хотелось уложить Кроули на спину, закинуть его щиколотки себе на плечи и полюбоваться растрепанным видом, коснуться губами голени, зацепить зубами чулки и порвать их. Однако Азирафаэль лишь трогал его трясущимися пальцами, и Кроули это в какой-то момент надоело. Демон схватил его руки и переместил на свою задницу, сел теснее и полез целоваться. Ладони несмело сжали ягодицы, и Кроули почувствовал судорожный вздох. Он чуть выгнулся, касаясь грудью груди, потерся, чтобы прямо показать свои намерения. Ждать демон не планировал, а погода сегодня невероятно радовала сухостью и теплом.

Ладони ангела сжались сильнее, пальцы вцепились почти до боли. Большие пальцы щекотно гладили чувствительное место над ложбинкой, и Кроули извивался змеей, в отместку царапал сосок ангела. В таких неторопливых ласках был смысл, было бы у них больше времени, но они находились в саду, где их в любой момент могли увидеть.

Возможность быть увиденными подогревала, но все-таки хотелось спокойно и сладко любить друг друга, а не прятаться.

Кроули прошляпил момент, когда руки ангела оказались под бельем. Азирафаэль быстро становился смелее, желание брало верх, било под дых. Член болезненно ныл, стоило почувствовать возбуждение демона, упирающееся ему в живот, как срывало последние тормоза. Ангел оторвался от опухших губ, облизался, стягивая белье с Кроули и сразу хватаясь за ягодицу рукой, а вторую протиснул под платье глубже, касаясь напряженного живота. Демон хрипло выругался, приподнимаясь выше и тут же садясь обратно. У Азирафаэля пересохло в горле. Член Кроули был горячий и твердый, и Азирафаэль, когда-то испугавшись его от неожиданности, неоднократно желал коснуться, ощутить его тяжесть рукой.

После их торопливых ласк недавним утром, ангел стал жадным, захотел познать чужое тело глубже.

Тогда, когда они буквально кончили в одну руку, Кроули так соблазнительно облизал свои пальцы, словно специально нарывался на продолжение. Азирафаэлю хватило и того, что произошло, плюс его несколько оглушило признание самому себе, поэтому он нерешительно отступил. Теперь же, когда демон сидел на его коленях, а руки гладили под юбкой, о чем ангел думал столько раз, можно было решиться на всевозможные ужасные поступки.

Азирафаэль аккуратно похлопал Кроули по бедру и немного приподнял, чтобы тот встал. Кроули понял его верно, поднялся на трясущихся ногах и вцепился в дерево, позволяя ангелу задрать юбку. Азирафаэль так любил его ноги и грубое кружево, что вновь обратил на них свой взор, видя эти колени максимально близко к своему лицу. Он лизнул его коленку и провел губами и языком над резинкой чулок, а после вцепился зубами в кружево, оттягивая его вниз. Кроули ругался и бил дерево.

— Ангел! — Кроули согнул ногу в колене и двинул бедрами. Азирафаэль улыбнулся. — Я же буду мстить, — прошипел демон, опустил ладонь, чтобы взяться за кудри и потянуть на себя.

Азирафаэль шикнул. Пальцы в его волосах перестали тянуть и стали гладить, а юбка поползла вверх, открывала все больше ног. Кроули сменил тактику. Ангел зачарованно смотрел на это, становясь на колени, чтобы дотянуться.

Головка тяжело легла на язык. Почему-то ангел решил более не церемониться, а сразу взял в рот наполовину. Он не умел этого делать, но тихий стон сверху добавил энтузиазма. Ангел уверенно провел рукой по всей длине и притянул Кроули ближе, сжав многострадальную ягодицу. Кроули запнулся, встал удобнее. Демон старался не насаживаться, не начинать драть в горло, а подождать, но влажный язык так приятно ласкал, а горячий рот манил, что он не выдержал, двинул бедрами, утыкаясь головкой в щеку.

Перед глазами все поплыло, начало взрываться вспышками. Хотелось взять глубже, ощутить горечь в самом горле. Азирафаэль подавился, втянул щеки, играясь языком. Кроули, кажется, был доволен, потому что позволил ангелу работать, как ему нравилось, замер.

Азирафаэль увлекся, совершенно забыв про себя. Ему удивительно понравился вкус и то, как дрожали бедра демона под его ладонями. Он гладил ноги, вылизывал яйца, ощущая, как тяжесть внутри собственного живота давила на все органы, а белье неприятно намокло. Ангел быстро достал свой член, что было совершено неудобно делать одной рукой. Кроули же сорвался и неторопливо трахал его в рот, выбивая все посторонние мысли, которые успели пронестись в голове Азирафаэля. Тому нравилось, как член двигался в его рту, оседал своеобразным вкусом, но больше всего нравилось то, как реагировал Кроули.

Проскользнула мысль, что этот же член может оказаться в нем, а Кроули приложит свою невероятную демонскую силу, заставит его сорваться в крик, распирая изнутри. Азирафаэль подумал, что уже не против ощутить его в себе, сдаться, позволить взять себя самым бесстыдным образом. Он хотел раздвинуть ноги и подставиться, чтобы крупная головка давила на самые чувствительные места внутри него. Внутри зазудело, стянуло, прося большего.

Азирафаэль хотел, чтобы потом Кроули кончил внутрь, и этот образ выбил последнее понятие стыда и совести: ангел активнее заработал рукой и ртом. Демон издал что-то нечленораздельное, хотел отстраниться, чтобы кончить на это милое личико, но ему не дали, держа с неземной силой.

Азирафаэль все удивлялся, как не выпустил крылья. Он лежал головой на коленях нянюшки, пока та смотрела куда-то далеко-далеко и гладила кудри, которые пять минут назад грозилась оторвать. Демон не стеснялся использовать чудеса, чтобы привести все в порядок. Азирафаэль был рад этому, потому что он сам был как-то не в состоянии.

О благородной миссии ангелу сообщили четыре месяца назад. Он готовился и приехал к Янгам, а на данный момент прожил здесь около трех месяцев. За это время он сильно изменился, что понял лишь сейчас, когда один демон трахнул его в рот, а после очистил от собственного семени, аккуратно уложил, благодарно поглаживая волосы.

Как он до такого докатился?

Азирафаэль попытался придумать достойное оправдание, но сводилось все к черту, думающему совсем не так, как демоны и ангелы. Кроули все больше напоминал человека, особенно когда втягивал в блаженный грех, после которого не дразнил и не проклинал, а нежно ласкал, смотрел с легкой улыбкой, взглядом сладким и тягучим, как жидкая карамель. Азирафаэль видел такое лишь у людей, ведь подобное присуще лишь человеку.

— Как давно ты на Земле? — спросил Азирафаэль.

— Не помню. — Кроули задумался, накручивая на палец светлую прядь. — Тысяч шесть лет. Да, где-то так.

Азирафаэль жил среди людей примерно столько же и вновь удивился, почему они не встретились раньше. Огромная планета для них не казалась столь большой, особенно в древние времена, когда цивилизация настигла не всех, а лишь некоторых.

— Почему мы не встретились раньше? — ангел спросил скорее в воздух.

— Жалеешь, что не поддался соблазну шесть тысяч лет назад? — хохотнул Кроули.

— Нет, просто…

— О, кому ты врешь?

Азирафаэль открыл глаза, чтобы укоризненно посмотреть на демона, но заметил ехидную усмешку и расслабился. Пофиг.

— Просто удивительно, почему мы встретились именно сейчас, ведь я прекрасно читаю чужую энергию.

Они помолчали недолго, и Кроули громко рассмеялся, согнувшись едва не пополам.

— Прекрасно? Ты? Ты меня почти месяц не смог раскусить.

— Значит, проблема в тебе!

Сейчас Азирафаэль чувствовал приятные его ангельской сущности волны: теплые, успокаивающие. Они напоминали любовь, и хорошо согревали после разрушающей энергии страсти и похоти. Казалось, его душа сгорела, спустилась в самое пекло ада, а после попала в нежный, чувственный поток. Он довольно улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза. В день, когда появилась нянюшка Аштарот, Азирафаэль совершенно точно не чувствовал тонну благоговения, но и адской злобы не было. Кроули был чуточку злее обычного человека, но не настолько, чтобы назвать его ужасным демоном. Ауру демона ни с чем не спутать — Азирафаэль понял бы это сразу.

— Что это значит? — отчеканил Кроули. Рука замерла, затем вовсе пропала. Ангел сел.

— Это значит, что ты намного добрее, чем хочешь казаться, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль. Он потянулся к щеке Кроули, но тут же получил по руке. Демон сжал губы в тонкую полоску.

Вот теперь от него веяло злобой!

— Добрее, — протянул демон, словно пробовал каждую букву на вкус. Вкус ему не нравился.

Азирафаэль с опозданием понял, что кому сказал. Для него это являлось комплиментом, но перед ним был настоящий демон, который, пожалуй, не особо и хотел слышать о себе такое, будь это хоть трижды правдой. Но Кроули не был злым, не был настолько коварным — Азирафаэль верил в это, был уверен. Да, он много дел натворил и наслаждался тем, что сделал, но в отношении всего другого не вел себя, как чистое стереотипное зло.

А еще, кажется, Кроули был способен на светлые чувства. От него исходили теплые волны, в которых хотелось купаться, а после — утонуть. Либо же Азирафаэль сам себя обманывал.

***

Мистер Янг совсем затих, а миссис Янг стала невероятно нервной. Что-то происходило, но никто не понимал, что именно, и Адам, кажется, чувствовал это.

В такой ситуации дети убегают к друзьям, но Адам таковых не имел, сидя дома, поскольку мать вела политику гиперопеки. Лучшими друзьями мальчика были взрослые. Юный Янг обожал нянюшку, общался с садовником и иногда долго сидел на кухне рядом с поваром, слушая истории былых времен, когда тот был молодым моряком. Однако, мальчик рос здоровым, активным и даже в какой-то степени счастливым, учился на опыте этих самых взрослых, разговаривал на слишком «взрослые» темы.

Адаму нравились его друзья. Вряд ли он думал что-то менять, а родителей его все более чем устраивало. Отец спокойно работал, а мать занималась своими делами. Финансы позволяли иметь хорошую прислугу, и никто ни о чем не задумывался. Все были довольны.

Сперва продали лошадей. У миссис Янг к ним была любовь с самого детства, и она лишилась ее по никому неизвестной причине. Соответственно, и людей, заведующих конюшней, уволили, а вместе с ними и новую служанку, которая пришла на место Мэри.

Адам тоже любил лошадей. Он приходил к ним поздороваться каждое утро, гладил, разговаривал. Аштарот бесил их запах, поэтому с ним ходил садовник. Лошадей быстро увели — меньше чем за неделю, продав сразу всех. Миссис Янг это никак не объясняла, но видимо поникла.

Азирафаэль догадывался, что где-то здесь поработал один демон. Кроули с недавних пор вообще перестал говорить о своей работе: раньше хоть пару слов можно было вытащить, а сейчас — и того не дождешься.

— Не, это не я, — отвечал Кроули, — я слишком хороший.

И гадко улыбался, не снимая очки. Дулся. Демон дулся?

Азирафаэль не понимал, как можно так долго обижаться. Однако, возможно, оставь он все, как есть, Кроули бы быстро отошел, но ангел решил извиниться и в ходе своей неподготовленной речи ляпнул еще и то, что некоторые ангелы в разы хуже Кроули. На это демон ему похлопал, качая головой.

Ангел — совсем идиот, и понял он это, когда Кроули отказался с ним ужинать.

На следующее утро Азирафаэль преувеличил заслуги Кроули, якобы невзначай сказав, что его немного подташнивает от черной энергии в доме. Демон лишь цокнул языком.

— Даже если блевать из-за меня начнешь, ничем не могу помочь, — ответил Кроули.

Азирафаэль не умел извиняться. Он делал это раньше, но в данном случае ему нужно было сказать, что он виноват за то, что сказал чистейшую правду, а это само по себе было глупо. Ангел видел, как тряслись руки Кроули, когда он назвал демона хорошим, но Кроули еще больше доказывал то, что слова Азирафаэля правдивы, когда не лез на него с кулаками. Он мог вломить ему, разрушить что-нибудь, развоплотить, коль уж его эго так сильно задели, но Кроули лишь дулся, и то не особо старался в последние несколько дней. Отходил.

Ангел знал, что у него впереди еще минимум год в этом доме, поэтому их с Кроули общение ограничивалось работой демона. Азирафаэль так не любил с кем-то ругаться, предпочитая сразу решать все проблемы, но в случае с Кроули ничего не мог поделать, как и смотреть на то, как демон его старательно игнорировал, делая вид, что не понимает, о чем речь. Да, у них было время помириться и еще много раз подтвердить свое примирение каким-нибудь страстным способом где-нибудь в постели, но Азирафаэль не хотел ждать, когда Кроули сам отойдет, и терпеть эту ужасную энергию, как не хотел и врать, что мог ошибиться.

Терзаемый дилеммой, ангел смиренно придумывал, как аккуратно извернуться, но ничего не придумал, настигнутый неожиданной новостью.

Через два дня после истории с конюшней миссис Янг заявила, что всей прислуге придется искать себе новую работу. Дом выставили на продажу, Янги планируют переезжать, а причину опять-таки не назвали. Тихие Янги уже не ссорились, обсуждали все в своем узком кругу, иногда приглашая знакомых.

На обсуждении работников была выдвинута единственная теория — Янги прогорели, поэтому им всем конец. Половина из них легко могла найти работу, но не факт, что все сложится хорошо. У них была пара недель до увольнения, а после ждала биржа труда и поиски крыши над головой.

Азирафаэля ждал длинный отчет.

Ангела никогда не увольняли. За несколько веков исправной работы он всегда доводил дело до конца, а сейчас попросту не знал, что делать. Но он понимал, почему Кроули молчал ранее, почему запрещал мешать. Азирафаэль не смог бы сдержать обещание и обязательно влез в его дела, потому что от этого зависела его собственная работа.

— Ну, чего ты такой кислый? Хочешь, чаю налью? — и лишь нянюшка привычно сверкала от довольства.

— Ты мог хотя бы предупредить!

— Чтобы ты мне помешал?

— Нет!

— О, ты так уверен? Подумай лучше, пожалуйста.

Азирафаэль уже ничем не мог помочь. На дом нашли покупателя, и происходило все стремительно. Он уже видел тяжелый взгляд Гавриила, когда он вернется с пустыми руками. Азирафаэль помнил, как архангел поносил таких же рядовых ангелов, и какую потом работу им давали. Некоторых он больше не видел.

Ангел все прекрасно понимал. Работа была превыше всего, и какая-то глупая интрижка демона с ангелом ничего не меняла, но почему-то он чувствовал себя преданным, а радость на лице Кроули подтверждала это. Кроули несколько раз давал понять, что он демон, который, кажется, относился к такому куда проще. Секс — просто удовольствие, которое не всегда перерастает в «долго и счастливо». Да, они немного развлеклись, но это ничего не значило, как в тот день, когда Кроули показал свое лицо, смеясь прямо в удивленные глаза.

— Ты ужасен, — прошептал Азирафаэль.

— Рад, что ты это понял.

— Отвратителен.

— Правда? — Кроули едва не светился.

— Худший из всех, кого я знаю.

Азирафаэлю показалось, что ему разбили сердце, и дело было уже совсем не в работе, как будто Кроули радовался не своему триумфу, а его провалу, что было совсем не так. Но именно так это смотрелось со стороны, и яркая улыбка нянюшки — прекрасное тому доказательство. Ангел знал, что Кроули не настолько подонок, но мысль сидела и жрала его голодным червем.

— Меня выгонят, — прошептал Азирафаэль, — потом узнают, что все из-за тебя, и сожгут.

— Не драматизируй! — Кроули скривился и все-таки налил чай ангелу, сел рядом, пододвинул ближе свежий пирог.

— Но именно так и будет! Я слишком хорошо знаю свое начальство. Они совершенно не понимают жизни на Земле — за любой проступок штрафуют.

— Тогда увольняйся.

— И стать демоном? Ну уж нет!

Кроули не ответил, хотя обычно бы завел свою шарманку про то, что уж лучше быть демоном, чем тупым высокомерным святошей. Азирафаэль глотнул чая, но кусок в горло не лез. И лишь сейчас он понял, что демон его успокаивал: сидел рядом, говорил, что все будет хорошо, отпаивал чаем с чем-то горячим и приятным.

— Хотя у нас было бы не лучше, — вспомнил Кроули, — знал я парня, который не сделал свою работу. Ничем хорошим это не закончилось.

— Убили?

— Хуже. Ты не захочешь этого знать.

Азирафаэль удивленно качнул головой. Тогда он тем более не станет демоном. В их случае, пожалуй, лучше было бы стать человеком, однако они видели, как боялись их так называемые коллеги, потерявшие работу. Они боялись, и страх этот был оправдан: им нужно было где-то жить и что-то есть, они не умели делать чудес, что легко устраивали ангелы и демоны. Азирафаэль, потеряв работу, мог найти себе квартиру или дом, а еще он имел некий дополнительный заработок от своего книжного магазина, приобретенного за гроши. У Кроули, наверное, была большая квартира где-нибудь в центре Лондона, машина и отсутствие всякой совести в добыче всего материального.

Натворил Кроули делов, конечно, знатных. Азирафаэль паниковал вместе со всеми, еще и боль за всех переносил, затянутый в этот странный водоворот. Даже юный Янг прекрасно видел, что происходит, знал, что ему придется расстаться и с домом, который ему так нравился, и с людьми, которых он любил.

Завеса неведения упала — за это спасибо, но лучше бы Азирафаэль знал все заранее, чтобы успеть что-то придумать. Но, с другой стороны, что бы он сделал? Помешал бы Кроули? Он был слишком занят его чулками, языком и членом.

Разумные мысли не шли в его голову. Ангел уже настроился на промывание мозгов, на порицание и длительное разбирательство. Начальство потребует доходчивых объяснений, а он не мог выдать им всю правду. Еще из головы не шла мысль, что его вот так обвели вокруг пальца, а теперь оставят одного. Даже если все обойдется, начальник его не прикончит, Азирафаэль, пожалуй, сам полезет в ангельскую петлю, потому что он окончательно утерял свой святой оптимизм.

Демон не станет с ним видеться просто так, потому что за пределами этого дома у Кроули было столько возможностей, что представить сложно.

***

Он не мог заснуть. Азирафаэль смотрел в потолок в кромешной темноте, как когда его накрыло жесткое осознание печальной реальности. Тогда в его голове было негодование и страх, что рядом мерзкий демон, которого он никогда и знать не желал. Сейчас он тоже думал, что лучше бы не знал Кроули, но совсем с другим эмоциональным оттенком.

В дверь тихонько постучались три раза, а после Кроули вошел к нему, зная, что Азирафаэль никогда не запирался. Из-за него же, кстати!

— Я из-за стены чувствую, что ты вот-вот разрыдаешься, — прошипел демон и бесцеремонно улегся рядом, протянул руки, обнимая ангела, а тот и не сопротивлялся.

— Не разрыдаюсь.

Ангел покорно уткнулся носом в его грудь и механически обнял в ответ, понимая, что в этот раз нет никакого костюма нянюшки: лишь майка и боксеры. Объятия немного успокаивали, убаюкивали, но этого было недостаточно. Юркие пальцы в волосах, рука, мягко поглаживающая спину — это было так прекрасно, а от того еще более горько.

— Все из-за этого уебка Гавриила переживаешь? Ну, хочешь, я ему наваляю? — предложил Кроули.

— О нем я думаю в последнюю очередь, что даже удивительно, — ответил ангел, крепче прижался и затих.

— А о чем ты так натужно думаешь, что даже я уснуть не могу?

Кроули так вкусно пах и обнимал так, как никто никогда не обнимал. Не было ни намека на соблазнение, и даже сердцебиение демона звучало ровно. Мысли очистились от грязи, оставляя единственное «хорошо, как же сейчас хорошо». Азирафаэль зажмурился, когда Кроули чмокнул его в висок.

— Я Адама так же два часа назад успокаивал, — вспомнил Кроули и тихо рассмеялся.

— Мог не стараться. Ты свою работу закончил.

— Совсем ебанулся, что ли? — безобидно спросил демон и зарылся носом в светлые кудри, несильно сжал мягкий бок. Азирафаэль поднял голову и пытался найти желтые глаза в темноте.

— Так правда же.

Возможно, Азирафаэль что-то не понимал. Он часто удивлялся, когда Кроули выкидывал неожиданные финты, по-настоящему поражал поступками. Азирафаэль не мог привыкнуть к тому, что это далеко не простой демон.

— Вообще-то это обиднее, чем то, что ты назвал меня хорошим, — тихо сказал Кроули, — и почему-то я догадываюсь, о чем ты так напряженно думаешь, что весь дом провонял отчаянием.

Азирафаэль рассмеялся. Он все чаще ощущал себя маленьким ребенком рядом с мудрым взрослым. Ангел совершенно ничего не смыслил в жизни, даже после шести тысяч лет на Земле. Кроули погладил его по голове, опустил ладонь на щеку и больно оттянул, тиская.

— Глупый ангел! Кто тут глупый ангел? А?

— Я!

Ангел улыбнулся и потянулся вперед, ловя губы своими губами.

Если бы ему сказали, что он будет так переживать из-за какого-то демона, он бы рассмеялся. Но сейчас это все имело смысл, поскольку демон нежно целовал, не спеша опрокидывать на спину и задирать ноги выше и шире. Азирафаэль сам потянул его на себя, завалил, пуская в рот острый язык. Кроули шикарно целовался — голова закружилась через пару минут, и тяжелая усталость навалилась на плечи, вжимая в матрас телом и головой в подушку. Демон почти сразу отпустил его, коротко поцеловав в висок.

— Спи давай, — заявил он, устраиваясь удобнее, — день тяжелый был, а завтра не лучше.

Завтра им нужно было собираться, а послезавтра — съезжать. Кроули мог успешно надавить и трахнуть, но лишь вынудил немного подвинуться, чтобы хватило места на двоих. Он и не думал уходить этой ночью.

Азирафаэль решил, что завтрашней ночью точно все свершится и они переспят, потратив на безудержный секс всю ночь. Последнюю их ночь. Но и в последнюю ночь Кроули просто пришел, поцеловал и крепко обнял, отпугивая дурные мысли.

Ангел уловил нечто странное и понял, что было прошлой ночью: тревожился не он один, а просто обнимать друг друга во сне — хороший способ успокоиться, переждать тяжелые несколько часов, чтобы утром, со свежей головой, что-нибудь придумать. И это было по-настоящему здорово, но в этот раз Азирафаэль не спешил высказаться вслух — вдруг этот прекрасный демон реально обидится.


	8. Chapter 8

Азирафаэль долго смотрел на лицо садовника в зеркало, пытался собраться с мыслями, чтобы наконец выйти из ванной комнаты. Этот внешний образ, который он когда-то выбрал, всегда казался ему особенно милым и добродушным. Кроули он совершенно не нравился, и демон снимал чары каждый раз, оставаясь с ангелом наедине. Он громко цокал или фыркал и щелкал пальцами, после чего удовлетворенно смотрел на личико Азирафаэля.

Ангел никогда не считал себя привлекательным — ему было все равно, однако то, как смотрел на него Кроули, не могло не радовать.

Кроули. Вот с кем расстаться будет особенно тяжело. Азирафаэль не думал о том, что однажды так привяжется к темному существу, что позволит себе капитулировать перед лицом настоящего зла. Кроули был сущим демоном, когда дело касалось работы или его излюбленных развлечений. Азирафаэль решил, что демон переставал быть демоном в тех редких случаях, когда попросту не хотел им быть. Ангел научился молча наслаждаться таким Кроули: демон ворчал, ругался, но выглядел таким замечательным. Азирафаэль даже начал считать его милым, но вслух об этом, конечно же, не говорил.

***

Садовник собрал вещи еще вчера. Живущая через стенку нянюшка ему помогала, сидя рядом и по-свински ужираясь. Ближе к ночи Аштарот была уже никакая, много смеялась. Помощь была так себе, но морально Франциск ощущал себя куда лучше. Это же не конец, решил он.

Однако, было невозможно понять, почему нянюшка столь спокойна. Она сообщила, что, в принципе, ей тут делать больше нечего, так что она пойдет «помогать» остальным. Франциск свою работу не закончил и думал, что делать, ведь теперь Янги в садовнике не нуждались. Вряд ли теперь им будет дело до огромных клумб с ирисами: Янги выбрали чудесный, но небольшой дом, а мистер Янг с трудом, но устроился работать юристом в какую-то небольшую частную фирму. Конечно, это не своя компания, но хоть что-то. Рядом была любящая жена и умный сынок, с которыми он мог свернуть горы.

После совершенно неожиданного банкротства компании работу потеряла не только прислуга Янгов. Мистер Янг каким-то ужаснейшим чудом проиграл два очень важных дела, и определенные люди позаботились о том, чтобы адвокат со столь блестящей карьерой больше никогда не проигрывал. Мужчина и сам не понял, как такое произошло, будучи уверенным в своей работе. Но случилось то, что случилось, и покатился снежный ком, уносящий с собой работников конторы, которую выкупили те же определенные люди, а дом пришлось выставить на продажу.

С горем сложно было смириться, но Янги удивительно неплохо держались. Аштарот лишь искоса поглядывала на садовника, но тот был занят своим сборами и никак — ну никак! — не мог посодействовать в смирении.

— Чего ты так суетишься? Расслабься! — нянюшка удобно устроилась на бывшей кровати садовника. Она сняла неудобные туфли, оставив их на полу, и растянулась во весь рост, неприлично расставила ноги, окончательно расслабившись.

— Я не могу. Я думаю.

Вчерашней ночью Азирафаэль подумал, что ему необязательно сообщать о своем провале, если такового не будет. Ему просто нужно было придумать что-то, чтобы продолжать взаимодействовать с мальчиком, не походя на извращенца, но и, само собой, при этом перестать быть Франциском.

— Думаешь? О чем? — Кроули, пьяно покачиваясь, уселся ровно, а после провернул свою самую нелюбимую штуку — протрезвел.

— О том, как продолжить свою работу, — тихо ответил ангел.

Он уже не боялся Кроули — демон перестал как-либо действовать на Янга, разрушив его бизнес, когда посадил пару мафиози. У мафии тоже было все не особо гладко после этой истории, на что Кроули даже не рассчитывал. Души трех преступных кланов пошли в его копилку бонусом, потому демон и праздновал.

— Я могу тебе как-нибудь помочь? — спросил Кроули уже серьезнее.

Азирафаэль был рад помощи, тем более что именно Кроули все ему и испортил.

У него было много идей, но для каких-то нужно было время, для некоторых — ресурсы. Он продумывал любую мелочь, предпочитая, когда все находится под контролем. Самое страшное уже случилось, и оставалось лишь подстроиться под неожиданную ситуацию, но он не мог выбрать достаточно хороший вариант. Проще, конечно, было пойти и сдаться, рассказать, что ситуация поменялась. Их учили, что лучше сразу докладывать о проблемах начальству, чтобы мудрые архангелы и ангелы помогли, наставили на путь. Но в ситуации Азирафаэля это не было лучшим вариантом.

— Ангел, давай, выкладывай, — Кроули чуть подался вперед, внимательно слушая.

Выслушав, демон предложил план, который звучал сравнительно легко, за исключением некоторых деталей, но здесь достаточно было хорошенько подумать, чтобы окончательно разложить все по полочкам. С таким вариантом ангел мог не напрягаться лишний раз, и оставалось решить, как именно он преподнесет эту новость начальству.

— Тебе прям вот обязательно согласовать такие мелочи? — удивился Кроули.

— Инициатива иногда наказуема.

— Так ты же ничего дурного не сделал. Просто подстроился под ситуацию!

Азирафаэль пожал плечами и закрыл свой огромный чемодан, сел рядом с демоном. От того шли едва ли не электрические разряды, от которых ангела слегка подбрасывало. Ему было приятно, что Кроули так переживал, но уровень какого-либо доверия упал настолько низко, что ангел старался рассказывать о себе настороженно, однако все-таки умудрился обсудить с ним примерно все.

Азирафаэль вообще не должен был обсуждать свою работу с демоном, но он делал именно это. Он прекрасно понимал, что дело даже не в том, что они некто вроде конкурентов, а Кроули сидел совсем близко и реально пытался помочь. Демон ни разу не извинился за содеянное, не считая себя виноватым, и это ангел тоже понимал. Азирафаэлю хватало того, что он не один решал насущные проблемы, коих оказалось неожиданно много.

Так они и просидели до полуночи. Кроули начал накидываться по новой, лежа уже более сдержанно. Азирафаэль тоже немного выпил, но так, чтобы не думать лишнего.

— И чем ты займешься после… — Азирафаэль не знал, как это назвать. Увольнения?

— Ничем. — Кроули потер глаза, вновь садясь. — Рапорт я уже написал. Отнесу завтра и поеду домой.

Азирафаэль удивился такой прыти. Оказывается, Кроули был образцовым работником! Азирафаэль сам иногда ленился, не особо жалуя эту бумажную работу, часто тянул время. Возможно, конечно, что у демонов формы проще, но Кроули действительно уже все закончил тут, раз и бумаги все заполнил.

— А где ты живешь? — спросил ангел чисто из вежливости. Забыл он, что перед ним искуситель, каких он еще не знал.

— А тебе зачем? — змеиные глаза превратились в щелочки, но Азирафаэль заметил, как расширились зрачки. — В гости хочешь?

— Я не прошу адрес! Мне просто интересно, в каком районе ты живешь…

—…чтобы найти меня? Поймать в подворотне и…

— Кроули!

Демон рассмеялся, позабавленный видом смущенного ангела. Он потянулся рукой, чтобы накрыть алую щеку Азирафаэля, погладить, странно улыбаясь.

— Не скажу, — решил Кроули. Азирафаэль и не настаивал. — Но могу показать.

Кроули поиграл бровями, а после сделал приличный глоток вина и полез целоваться.

Азирафаэль давно отучился робеть в таких ситуациях. Он покорно разомкнул губы и обнял демона, пока еще не до конца переварив последние слова. Покажет? Что значит «покажет»? Змеиный язык быстро вскружил голову, путая мысли. Кроули нежно гладил его подбородок кончиками пальцев, скорее щекоча, но поцелуй на нежный уже совсем не походил, становясь кусачим. Азирафаэль был вынужден сесть ближе, чтобы было удобнее, затем длинные ноги демона легко обвили его талию, утягивая вниз.

Кроули был невероятно эффектным. Он лежал, чуть потрепанный ласками, вином и временем, и лукаво улыбался, но лишь гладил плечи и иногда клевал в губы. Его длинные пальцы вцепились в светлые кудри, не давая отстраниться, и Кроули легко завалил Азирафаэля, укладывая его на бок.

Свет погас с одним щелчком пальцев. Кровать оказалась расправлена, и демон быстро накрыл и себя, и ангела, укладываясь удобнее.

— Уже поздно.

Азирафаэль был уверен в том, чем закончатся их посиделки, но ровно до момента, когда Кроули оторвался от его губ и долго смотрел. Его взгляд стремительно сменился, желание пропало, уступая чему-то нежному, ласковому. Кроули перестал хищно скалиться, мягко улыбнулся, и возбуждение как-то само сошло на нет. Азирафаэль поймал его настроение, уже не думая о том, что здорово было бы сейчас… Ангел залюбовался игрой света в этих фантастических глазах, после чего ощутил странную горечь, которая сейчас была так не к месту.

Кроули все меньше напоминал демона, и это пугало. Азирафаэль стал забывать, на что способны эти коварные создания, и, быть может, в их случае это было даже хорошо, но они были недостаточно знакомы. Ангел не знал, сколько нужно времени, чтобы он почувствовал уверенность в человеке и, тем более, в демоне, но он хотел доверять Кроули и словно чувствовал, что этот парень его не подведет.

А если и подведет, то поможет решить проблему.

Сон все не шел. Азирафаэль ощущал, что так не у него одного, потому что чужие руки иногда гладили его спину, из-за чего ангел мелко вздрагивал. Кроули явно познал, что значит быть ангелом, иначе Азирафаэль не понимал, откуда в демоне столько нежности и внимания, столько теплого чувства, заражающего и прекрасного.

Ангелам рассказывали, что демоны не умеют любить — они могут лишь разрушать. Азирафаэль вспоминал это, думая, соврали ему или он сам себя обманывал.

Кроули как-то сказал, что он не падший — он просто попал в плохую компанию. Как ни странно, Азирафаэль ему верил, чувствовал, что за развязной нахальностью что-то есть.

Ангел держал язык за зубами. Кроули сказал, что они решат все до конца утром, а сейчас хотелось лишь заснуть в приятном тепле и ни о чем не думать. Азирафаэль был с ним полностью согласен, поэтому крепче вжался носом в грудь.

***

Адам разрыдался. Мальчик крепко обнимал нянюшку, вытирал сопли кулаком и в голос рыдал, пока Аштарот мягко гладила его по спине, успокаивая. Она что-то шепнула ему, прежде чем отпустить. Парень часто закивал, успокоившись.

— Что ты ему сказал? — совсем тихо спросил Азирафаэль.

— Неважно, — улыбнулся Кроули.

Аштарот возвращалась в Лондон, поэтому изначально хотела уехать одна, но в какой-то момент передумала, и к ней присоединился садовник.

Франциск не любил прощаться, сам чуть не заплакал, но вовремя увидел выражение лица нянюшки. Ангел с запозданием вспомнил, что им необязательно прощаться сейчас, он-то Адама еще увидит, а вот Адам его — нет. Поэтому Азирафаэль позволил попрощаться Адаму: мальчик должен был пережить это как опыт, и ангел радовался, что у юного Янга остались лишь светлые воспоминания о его нянюшке и садовнике.

— Вы будете жить вместе? — спросил Адам, когда садовник отпустил его. — Я слышал, что вы теперь вместе и уезжаете вместе.

— Мы уезжаем вместе, да.

— Но в один дом?

В глазах мальчика было столько надежды. Азирафаэль подумал, что это очень странно, но потом понял, что, нет, все верно — Адам просто желал счастья людям, которых любит. И в этот момент ангел окончательно осознал, насколько чудесен юный Янг. Бескорыстный, милый мальчик, который переживает за пару глупых взрослых.

— Да, вместе, — буркнула Аштарот, — в моем старом доме очень много растений, за которыми нужно ухаживать.

Адам ни черта не понял, но основной посыл уловил и широко улыбнулся, кивая.

— Приезжайте к нам еще! — крикнул мальчик, когда нянюшка и садовник садились в кэб.

— О, обязательно, — шепнула няня, тихо хихикая.

Кроули сказал, что не привык бросать дела на полпути, поэтому еще с утра связался с каким-то знакомыми риэлторами, чтобы те нашли ангелу дом в нужном районе. Азирафаэль верил в чудеса, но совершенно не верил в то, что для него сразу же нашелся дом прямо по соседству с Янгами, однако лишь косо посмотрел на демона. Ну, он-то ничего не трогал, так что оставалось надеяться, что прежние хозяева живы и здоровы.

— Можем сразу поехать туда. Осмотришься, — Кроули снял шляпку и поправил очки, развалился в сидении, словно у него вытащили позвоночник.

— Так сразу? — Азирафаэль удивился, но решил, что с этим делом действительно лучше не тянуть. — И ты собрался со мной ехать? А как же рапорт?

Кроули скривился, закинул руку на спинку сидения, совершенно не обращая внимания на водителя. Он запустил ладонь в волосы, обворожительным образом встряхивая рыжие волны.

— Ты думал, что так просто от меня отделаешься? После всего, что между нами было?

Азирафаэль отвернулся к окну. Быстро мелькали пожелтевшие поля, и ангел представил, как живет в огромном доме один, изредка наведываясь к таким же новеньким в этом районе, его любимым соседям Янгам. Он перевел взгляд на Кроули, который просто улыбался ему и гладил плечо, кажется, действительно не собираясь никуда сваливать.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Сквозь тучи я вижу любви свет,  
Он согревает меня, когда в моей жизни появляется холод_ **

**_Foreigner — I Want to Know What Love Is_ **

Азирафаэль ранее не видел небольшую змейку на виске Кроули и не понимал, это из-за длинных волос или собственной невнимательности. Закралась мысль, что ее там вообще никогда не было, что являлось куда более логичным выводом, однако не меняло сути: в данный момент змейка была, либо же появилась, и привлекала внимание куда больше, чем новая стрижка. Нет, Азирафаэль подумал, что Кроули так тоже неплохо, но самому ему было несколько непривычно, поскольку ангел больше года наблюдал за тем, как демон беспрестанно кряхтит, пытаясь собрать свои волосы.

Видимо, Кроули это все окончательно надоело, раз он явился без своих прекрасных волос, плавно ниспадающих до плеч.

— Ну и чего ты застыл? — спросил Кроули, резко возвращая в реальность.

Азирафаэль не знал, почему замер, поскольку на это могло быть несколько причин: новая стрижка и горечь потери, змейка и элементарно то, что он безумно соскучился. Демона не было очень долго — больше трех недель! Ангел успел почти сойти с ума, как-то привыкший, что Кроули приезжает хотя бы раз в неделю. Демонские дела не терпели ожидания, но Азирафаэль тоже разучился ждать. К тому же, в этом тихом районе было до невозможности скучно, и ангел развлекал себя тем, что читал, докучал соседям и обхаживал растения Кроули. За последнее ему еще прилетит, если хозяин узнает, как сильно ангел их разбаловал. Детки начали расти лучше, познав любовь, вытянулись и расслабились — о, конечно расслабились!

Они стояли в прихожей уже минут пять. Кроули долго ждал, когда Азирафаэль очнется, но он не обладал таким важным качеством, как терпение, поэтому что-то буркнул и ушел, направляясь в сторону кухни. Азирафаэль тут же последовал за ним, наконец-то придя в себя.

На него смотрел совершенно другой Кроули, и это было так странно.

— Я вспомнил, как в тот день, когда ты был милой нянюшкой и начал соблазнять меня, мне показалось, что у тебя на бедрах вьются огромные змеиные татуировки, — пояснил Азирафаэль. — Под чулками был темный силуэт, как будто у тебя все бедра обвили змеи, и я искренне удивился, когда увидел совершенно чистые ноги… — ангел вновь застопорился, придумывая цензурное название отсосу у дерева, но, естественно, сейчас он ничего не придумал, — потом.

— Что, ангел, хочешь добавить немного краски в свою жизнь? — Кроули ухмыльнулся, посмотрел на свои ноги. — Могу устроить, если вспомню, какой рисунок был на чулках. Хотя это не столь важно.

Азирафаэль представил, как ведет ладонями по огромному змею на бедрах Кроули, насколько затянутся их ласки, если змеи все-таки появятся. То, что Кроули не сложно, он не сомневался, но самому ему потом придется долго остывать, потому что даже фантазия заводила уже так, что внизу живота все сворачивалось в тугой ком. Он не был фанатом татуировок, но Кроули бы такое пошло, и тогда ему точно пришлось бы приезжать чаще, потому что Азирафаэль и не подумал бы его отпускать.

— Опять свои стариковские извращенские мысли думаешь? — спросил Кроули.

— С чего ты взял?

— Я чувствую.

Кроули оказался рядом за пару шагов и сразу накрыл щеку ангела своей ладонью, погладил, стянул очки, чтобы посмотреть в глаза.

— Эх, испортил я тебя, ангел, — вздохнул Кроули. — О чем ты там думал? Признавайся.

Вместо слов Азирафаэль по-хозяйски обнял его за талию, притянул ближе и поцеловал.

Азирафаэль соскучился по этому щемящему сердце чувству. Кроули наконец-то вернулся и выглядел еще более горячо, на что ангел мог среагировать лишь одним образом. Ему нравилось то, как выглядел Кроули, и эта маленькая змейка словно задевала какие-то границы, немного переходя их, зазывала совершить грех. Азирафаэль укусил демона за нижнюю губу и оттянул, вырывая глухой стон, а после всосал ее, щекоча языком. Да, Кроули точно испортил его, раз сейчас сам закатывал глаза из-за неожиданных финтов ангела, который и целоваться-то когда-то не умел. В отместку Кроули потянул его за волосы, откидывая голову назад, чтобы выбить всю дурь из его головы своим языком.

Они могли стоять так часами: ноги не уставали, однако, возбуждение крепло. Колени слегка дрожали, и Азирафаэль про себя признался, что они били все рекорды, поскольку обычно до постели они общались, рассказывали новости, а иногда успевали поругаться. В этот раз с прихода демона прошло минут десять, а они уже сцепились языками.

— Мне иногда кажется, что ты тут на тихушниках-соседях тренируешься, пока меня нет, — решил Кроули, прерывая поцелуй, чтобы скользнуть носом за ухо, вдохнуть ставший родным запах.

— Если бы ты знал, насколько тяжело тебя ждать, — ангел прервался на высокий стон, когда Кроули принялся вылизывать его ухо, ладонью крепко сжимая ягодицу. — Очень тяжело… с моими принципами.

Кроули оглушительно громко причмокнул губами у самого уха и отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть на чуть поплывшего Азирафаэля. Пожалуй, он смотрелся довольно горячо с покрасневшими влажными губами и пустым взглядом.

— Как же повезло, что мне достался такой принципиальный ангел, — решил Кроули и вновь поцеловал, но быстро, лишь закрепляя результат.

Кроули лично выбирал кровать в этот дом, сказав, что так ангелу будет удобнее. Огромная постель занимала треть спальни, и демон тактично упустил тот момент, что удобнее будет им. Азирафаэлю подошло бы и что попроще, но демон любил помасштабнее, больше, ярче. Но матрас правда был удобный, как для сна, так и для долгой любви.

Азирафаэль нисколько не был против того, что его завалили на спину, нависли сверху, плотоядно ухмыляясь. Кроули горячо выдохнул ему в шею, оттянул бабочку, но дальше раздевать его не рискнул. Он выпрямился, чтобы заняться своей одеждой, пока Азирафаэль со знанием дела расправлялся со своей. Кроули как-то раз психанул и заявил, что на ангеле слишком много всего, что ему слишком не терпится, чтобы потом еще оставлять одежду целой. Ангел согласился раздеваться самостоятельно, за чем было довольно интересно наблюдать, когда пальцы не слушались, а пуговки выскальзывали из них, точно живые.

Было видно, что ангел не единственный, кто соскучился. Кроули не дал ему снять рубашку, напирая вновь. Он сам быстро расправился с пуговицами и дернул Азирафаэля на себя, крепко хватаясь за бедра. Молочная кожа так и манила, чтобы демон коснулся ее языком, прикусил, засасывая нежную ранку. Азирафаэль обвил его талию ногами, притягивая теснее.

— Тебе бы тоже пошла какая-нибудь замечательная татуировка где-то, где никто не увидит, — задумчиво протянул Кроули, любуясь почти невинно чистой грудью.

На такой светлой коже небольшое черное пятно сразу бы возымело определенный эффект. И Кроули хотел, чтобы видел это лишь он, чтобы потом не пришлось отгонять толпы поклонников его ангела, как было, когда пара местных жителей чересчур часто наведывалась к мистеру Феллу. Они приходили «пообщаться», но что было бы, знай они, что скрывает многослойная одежда их нового соседа?

Кроули не ревновал — просто не привык делиться.

— Нет, ангел мой, я передумал. Никаких тату, — Кроули страшно зыркнул, качая головой, отчего Азирафаэль тихо рассмеялся.

Их позиции сегодня были ясны с самого начала, и Азирафаэль не смел спорить — он был совсем не против. Кроули не торопился, охладев немного, долго любовался им, гладил мягкие бедра, но не удержался и лизнул ключицу.

Ангелу было крайне неудобно держаться за столь короткие волосы: привык, что у Кроули длинные пряди, за которые можно и тянуть, когда он брал его сзади, или гладить, перебирая, когда они просто подолгу целовались. Но был в новой стрижке особый шарм: Азирафаэлю даже нравилось касаться открытой шеи, гладить кончиками пальцев, а после замечать легкие мурашки. Самому Кроули, кажется, тоже было неплохо, и его затылок оказался неожиданно чувствительным. Азирафаэль взял на заметку, думая, что будет неплохо помучить демона, разукрасить его шею и плечи. Он тихонько щекотал их короткими ногтями, наблюдая за тем, как Кроули смотрит на него и часто вздрагивает, с восторгом поглаживая нежные бока.

Азирафаэль соскучился ровно настолько, насколько не хватало терпения. Жадных поцелуев тоже не хватало, а кожа горела огнем. Ангел лишь открыл рот, и тут же закрыл, ощутив шустрые, влажные пальцы между ног.

Кроули умел любить, будто был рожден для этого. В его первый минет Азирафаэль кричал, чувствуя, что попросту умрет. Он и не думал, что умения одного языка могут довести его до исступления, и еще ему не хватало смелости догадаться, насколько далеко могло унести демона, раз у того, кажется, никогда не было стыда.

Влажный длинный язык только что был у него во рту, затем властно вылизывал соски, скользил вокруг пупка, чувственно касался нежной кожи внизу живота. Ангела подбрасывало на месте. Кроули уже приподнялся и исследовал его шею, которую отлично знал, но это был всего лишь блеф, потому что через мгновение демон очутился между широко разведенных ног.

Азирафаэль был слишком трезв, чтобы добровольно согласиться на то, что Кроули так давно хотел, поэтому демон решил не спрашивать.

Сперва он ощутил острые зубы на своем бедре — совсем близко к члену, и успел лишь ухватиться за простыни и удивленно распахнуть глаза. Азирафаэль и сам давно грезил об этом, но в совершенно других позициях. Тогда он вспоминал былые времена и тонкие кружевные стринги, которые чисто случайно оказались в сумке Кроули.

«Это с работы», — ответил демон, запихал белье обратно, а после оно пропало, будто его и не было. Хотелось спросить, предложить кое-что, но Азирафаэль не смог. Когда-нибудь…

Азирафаэль верил его словам, зная, чем Кроули был занят в тот момент, но бордовое кружево было слишком в стиле Кроули, и на его тощей заднице смотрелось бы просто замечательно. Он бы мог вернуться к старому образу, который вряд ли когда-нибудь покинет дурную кудрявую голову. У Азирафаэля во рту скапливалась слюна: хотелось перегнуть демона через массивный стол на кухне и долго с упоением вылизывать, пока тонкое белье давило бы на демонское естество.

Но Кроули опередил его. Его язык был волшебным, и Азирафаэль не знал, проклясть его или восхвалить. Демон орудовал им прекрасно, иногда входил внутрь, шумно дыша. Ангел тихо вскрикнул, когда к языку присоединились пальцы и легко вошли в него, а зубы сжались на одной из ягодиц так сильно, что точно останется след.

Ангел был возбужден еще внизу, чуть остыл, пока они раздевались, но желание накатило с новой, невиданной силой. Он так хотел кончить, скорее ощутить Кроули внутри — не пальцы или язык, а крупный член, которым он работал не менее профессионально. Азирафаэль был готов просить, но и такая неторопливая ласка, пусть и мучительная, ему до дрожи нравилась. Поэтому ангел сдался и потянулся ниже, чтобы избавить себя от страданий, за что больно получил по рукам.

— Кроули!

А Кроули лишь улыбнулся и безмолвно направился выше, накрывая губами яйцо, всасывая его, а пальцами касаясь там, где было особенно нужно. Ощущений было слишком много, но член никто не трогал, как специально, от чего возникали чувство пустоты и зуд, нетерпение, от которого все тело горело.

Азирафаэль очень сильно жалел, что Кроули постригся, потому что хотел до боли оттянуть его за волосы, чтобы не маялся ерундой.

Кроули имел какую-то извращенную страсть к тому, чтобы заниматься сексом лицом к лицу. В крайне редких случаях он позволял себе брать ангела со спины и то в конце сдавался, переворачивая его на спину. Он обожал ноги ангела, его пухлые бедра и бока, а еще ему нравилось выражение блаженства на ангельском лице, в чем он однажды признался, а после прятался, не привыкший откровенничать.

Азирафаэль застывал, впитывал каждое его признание, с легкой улыбкой радуясь тому, насколько трепетно демон относился к некоторым вещам, о чем Азирафаэль никогда бы не подумал. В такие моменты ангел был согласен на что угодно, а ради редкого смущения Кроули принял бы любую кару за то, как он, ангел, легко влюбился в демона. Он бы даже не пытался что-то придумать, сознался и сам шагнул в огонь, познавший самое большое чудо из чудес, пьянящее чувство. И он жалел, что не застал этого раньше, но радовался, что впереди целая вечность, и Кроули убедил его, что избавиться от него не так-то просто.

Секс тоже оказался замечательной частью их жизни. Кроули брал его нежно, склонился и оставил мягкий поцелуй на укушенной ранее ключице, после поднял голову, посмотрел с легкой улыбкой. Он двигался неторопливо, но больно держал за бедро, и от контраста ощущений Азирафаэля вело, но и это ему было мало. Он упорно давил пяткой на поясницу, подмахивал, срывал голос. В голове было совсем пусто, и тихий скрип кровати, ритмично бьющейся о стену, мешал. Ангел тряхнул головой, взвыл от особенно глубокого толчка и в одно движение остановил демона, чтобы перевернуться.

Ему пришлось туго сжаться, улегшись на чужую грудь. Запыхавшийся Кроули крепко вцепился, удерживая, но покорно оказался на спине, вскоре сев, чтобы ангел опустился как можно ниже. Его член был так глубоко, что голубые глаза стали удивительно огромными. Ангел закусил губу, поднимаясь и вновь насаживаясь, оставил на открытых плечах роспись ярких царапин.

У Азирафаэля же было достаточно волос на голове, чтобы держаться крепко, откинуть голову и вгрызаться в шею, ловя губами сердцебиение. Азирафаэль вздрогнул, когда чужие ладони остановились на талии. Демон двинул бедрами, насаживая его глубже, лизнул в подбородок, набирая прежний темп.

Кроули нравилось все: запах Азирафаэля, его тихие сдавленные стоны, мягкая кожа. Ангел безумно хотел его поцеловать, но лишь склонился к шее, несильно кусая и тут же пылко целуя, чтобы заглушить свои стоны. Ангел чувствовал, что его голова вот-вот лопнет. Он мелко дрожал, ощущая приближающийся конец, бедра побаливали от того, что он напрягал их каждый раз, когда опускался и сжимался, касаясь ягодицами бедер демона. Азирафаэль позволил Кроули двигаться, напряженно замерев и чуть приподнявшись. Им нужно было совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы накрыло с головой, а перед глазами вспыхнуло.

На коленях Кроули было удобно. Демон обнимал, дыша в шею, иногда лихорадочно целовал, касаясь губами, куда попадет. Тело приятно ныло, и Азирафаэль решил мягко уложить Кроули на спину, чтобы скатиться к его боку, удобно лечь и накрыться чем-нибудь. Он вспотел, отчего слегка мерз, и даже горячие ладони не спасали.

В итоге Кроули сам устроился на его груди. Он обнял ангела и прикрыл глаза, когда головы коснулись чужие пальцы.

— Нет, мне все-таки нравится, — заключил Азирафаэль, любуясь взмокшим затылком.

— А я знал! — Кроули уместил подбородок на его груди, как делал, когда был хитрой маленькой змеей. Азирафаэль сразу посмотрел на его висок, коснулся и очертил змейку пальцами.

Азирафаэль всегда был нейтрален к змеям. Ну, есть и есть. Ангелу змеи ничего не могли сделать, поэтому он не испытывал ни любви, ни ненависти. В последнее время он слишком часто видел змей, и к одной конкретной испытывал лишь светлое чувство.

Змеи Азирафаэлю очень даже нравились.

***

— Ты как курица наседка, — заметил Кроули.

— Не мешай.

— Не мешать что? Думать соседям, что ты старый извращенец?

— Я работаю вообще-то!

— Хорошая у тебя работа! Всем бы такую!

Кроули изначально застолбил это кресло, решив, что здесь ему будет максимально комфортно. Азирафаэль только рукой махнул, мол, ну и пожалуйста. Приезжая к «другу» Энтони всегда занимал свое место, откуда удобно было наблюдать за ангелом.

Азирафаэль уже с полчаса смотрел в окно. Во дворе, куда так удачно выходили окна его дома, играл Адам со своими новыми друзьями. Ангел не сразу их принял, хоть и знал, что мальчику нужны нормальные друзья его возраста. Янг удивительно легко нашел общий язык со сверстниками, подружился с ними, виделся едва ли не каждый день. Как нянька Азирафаэль гордился им, но немного переживал, что вылилось в слежку.

Два мальчугана и девочка здорово сошлись, носясь по району маленьким ураганом. Они неоднократно забирались в сад Азирафаэля, где драли его яблоки, будто специально, чтобы хозяин мягко отругал их, но потом позвал к себе, чтобы угостить чем-нибудь. За угощениями, правда, мистер Фелл часто учил их жизни, продолжал твердить, что нужно быть достойными людьми, чем сильно напоминал Адаму Янгу одного садовника.

У мистера Фелла был хороший друг, иногда приезжающий на своей шикарной машине. Он и подбивал ребят таскать яблоки, что оставалось их маленьким секретом. Господина Кроули дети обожали: он выглядел, как крутой богатый мужчина, а еще все время носил очки и учил всяким пакостям, чем напоминал Адаму Янгу одну нянюшку.

Сейчас Энтони сидел у друга и часто вздыхал, потому что мистер Фелл вдруг решил, что соседские дети — куда интереснее, чем общество «друга». Кроули ненавидел такие моменты и каждый раз обещал уехать, если Азирафаэль не сядет рядом и не займется их пьянством. Естественно, никуда он не уезжал, а просто гундел пуще прежнего.

— Это моя работа, — ответил ангел, не оборачиваясь.

— Твоя работа давно закончена, — Кроули поднялся с места, вздыхая. — Адам нормальный пацан, завел друзей, скоро в школу пойдет.

— А вдруг…

— Вдруг в него вселится Сатана? Что? — Кроули встал рядом, уперся плечом в стену. — Пиши свои бумажки и поехали куда-нибудь на лазурный берег. Я устал от этой Англии. Здесь слишком холодно.

Временами Кроули капризничал похлеще любого избалованного ребенка, и сейчас Азирафаэль жалел, что демон перестал быть милой нянюшкой. Азирафаэлю приходилось следить сразу за несколькими детьми на улице и одним — дома. Однако замечательные времена остались в прошлом, а сейчас не было ни няни, ни садовника — были милые, но строгие соседи, которые вполне могли уехать на пару недель.

— Или нет! Поехали на Сицилию! — Кроули явно загорелся идеей отпуска. — Там есть один чудный ресторан…

И вот они уже строили планы. Азирафаэль нахмурился, пока демон мечтательно смотрел куда-то за его спину. Ангел уже видел, как Кроули мысленно заказывает билеты и номер в отеле, как они гуляют по узким улочкам, пьют вино в ресторанчике.

— Ты сейчас серьезно? — Азирафаэль не верил тому, что разворачивалось на его глазах.

— А что такого? Ты, я, Италия, — Кроули поиграл бровями и ослепительно улыбнулся. — Тебе нужен отдых! Ты же в четырех стенах загнешься.

Азирафаэль и не спорил. Правда, его несколько смущал тот факт, что Кроули, этот коварный милый демон, предложил ему укатить в Италию, чтобы… просто отдохнуть и наслаждаться жизнью? Кроули предлагал ему закончить работу досрочно, поскольку он все уже доделал, чтобы бросить все и просто хорошо провести время вместе?

Сейчас на солнечной Сицилии, должно быть, прохладно, но солнце печет, и демон сможет обогреть свои вечно мерзнущие змеиные косточки, а Азирафаэль — насладиться местной кухней и красотами, а еще — прелестным обществом своего совершенно-точно-не-друга. Перспектива погреться на солнце без размышлений о работе радовала. Азирафаэль и сам мыслями был далеко не здесь, видел ленивые утра, вечерние пьянки, смех и много секса.

Они вылезли из постели два часа назад, а Азирафаэлю уже не терпелось повторить. Какой кошмар!

Кроули все стоял рядом, ждал ответа, но он ему стал ни к чему — все было и так понятно. Взгляд голубых глаз сверкал в предвкушении, а внимание давно уже переключилось с детей на демона, что Кроули и надо было. Ангел мимолетно посмотрел на ребятишек: те играли в какую-то детскую игру, смеялись и не выглядели как-то зловеще. Рядом носился небольшой пес, и мелкие звонко кричали, кидая ему мячик.

— А у тебя разве нет работы? — вдруг вспомнил ангел.

— Для тебя я найду время всегда, — ответил демон, почти шипя последнее слово.

«Для себя, — мысленно поправил его Азирафаэль. — Окей, для нас».

Азирафаэль переплел свои пальцы, сдерживая все, что так хотелось вырваться. Кроули порой говорил такие милые вещи, несвойственные демонам, что в груди что-то больно обрывалось. Кроули едва стоял на месте, готовый сорваться в любой момент. Дай ему волю, он Азирафаэля на плечо закинет и утащит, и ангелу это несомненно нравилось.

Сицилия. И Кроули. Азирафаэль прикинул, сколько ему надо на пояснительную, и понял, что его вообще могли не отпустить. Он вновь взглянул на Кроули, чтобы спросить, что ему такого придумать, чтобы от него точно отвязались — в этом у демона было больше опыта. Однако ангел невольно засмотрелся: у Кроули на шее виднелся алый след, и ангел довольно улыбнулся, склоняясь, чтобы коснуться его губами.

— Я согласен, — кивнул ангел, — но с одним условием. Мы полетим, потому что в твою машину я ни за что не сяду.

Кроули открыл рот, хотел было возразить, но вовремя заткнулся. После всего спорить о машине? Серьезно?


End file.
